Hit the road
by Manzanita Roja
Summary: AU. Si Naruto hubiese sabido que volvería a ver al arrogante de Sasuke Uchiha, habría buscado la forma de evitarlo. Y si Sasuke hubiese sabido que Naruto Uzumaki seguía en esa ciudad, probablemente se lo habría comido a besos. ¡Capítulos 6 y 7 actualizados la misma semana!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hace muchísimos años que no escribo nada y éste fanfic ha salido de nada estos días de vacaciones. Dudé en subirlo porque realmente estaba teniendo serios problemas con el título, pero me inspiré bastante con una canción del anciano Ray Charles (_Hit the road, Jack_) y pensé que la canción tomaba perfectamente el camino que yo quería que tomara éste fanfic.

Advertencias: Este fanfic es un AU, contiene YAOI y –quizás- LEMON.

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo sólo soy una humilde servidora que cumple sus fantasías con los personajes.

**Hit the road**

**Capítulo I**

Estacionó su automóvil justo en el momento en que su reloj de mano emitía un pequeño "_beep_" que anunciaba el cambio de hora. Eran oficialmente las 10 a.m. y suspiró. Bajó y sacó su negro portafolios de la maleta y se alejó de ahí. Ese día, especialmente, se sentía cabreado. Cualquiera que lo viera no lo notaría, claro, todos pensaban que aquella seriedad estaba grabada a fuego en sus facciones; sin embargo, hoy su ceño estaba bastante más fruncido.

Presionó el botón para subir del ascensor y esperó a que bajara del piso trece al menos uno.

-Buenos días, señor Uchiha

Claro, debió notar que habría alguien ahí, siempre lo hay.

-Buenos días

Presionó el botón del piso quince y espero unos cuantos minutos. Dios, cómo hacía calor ahí. Hablaría luego con aquél idiota de asuntos técnicos para que arreglase el aire acondicionado, tal y como ya se lo había dicho dos veces antes. Cómo detestaba dar instrucciones más de una vez.

Él, Sasuke Uchiha, jamás en su vida tuvo que recibir una explicación por segunda vez, después de todo eso era lo que le había convertido en un tipo tan exitoso. En la escuela sólo tenía diez, en la universidad siempre sobresalió por sus habilidades con el cálculo de funciones e incluso llegó a ser el mejor de su promoción al graduarse de la facultad de economía. Su vida estaba destinada a nada más ni nada menos que al éxito en su máxima expresión, como todos aquellos miembros de su familia.

A sus veintiséis años se encontraba en la cúspide. Era el dueño de una famosa empresa de negocios internacionales y era lejos uno de los hombres más acomodados de Japón.

Al llegar el ascensor a su piso, salió inmediatamente hacia su oficina, evitando a todo aquél idiota que lo saludara en el camino. _Hoy no atiendo idiotas_, dijo pasando entre la gente que lo hacía detenerse en medio del pasillo para consultarle, otras, simplemente para llamar su atención.

Y es que él no era el típico nerd enclenque con éxito en la vida, no. Su cabello era un manojo bastante apetecible de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color. Físicamente, era un tipo de brazos y piernas bastante marcados y tenía un porte por sobre el promedio. Las féminas que trabajaban ahí no tenían bastante claro.

-Qué cara traes hoy, ¿te han pasado un camión encima?

-Si no tienes nada inteligente que decir, puedes seguir trabajando, Kiba.

El chico castaño resopló ante el mal humor de su jefe mientras éste entraba a su oficina. Fue como si una bofetada de calor le hubiese golpeado en la cara al abrir la puerta. Aquél lugar era un horno, un maldito horno en un maldito día de verano en ese maldito lugar. Se dejó caer sobre su asiento de cuero y se dispuso a prender el ordenador para comenzar con su trabajo.

Ahí comenzaba el día más insoportable de su vida.

-.-

-¡Eh, Naruto, ven aquí!

Naruto se volteó a ver y divisó a una de sus buenas amigas que ya se encontraba en el pupitre al final del salón. Se sonrió, ansioso, y se acercó raudo al pupitre consiguiente.

-Buen día, Sakura-chan –la besó.

-Nada de buen día, ¿podrías decirme cuál es la gracia de tener un móvil si no vas a contestarlo? - Naruto sólo alzó los hombros en señal de disculpa- Eres un caso perdido.

Se sentía demasiado vigorizado como para dejarse llevar por los quejidos de su amiga. Había llegado, al fin, a tiempo a las clases de la universidad, aunque fuese un par de semanas antes de salir de vacaciones. Respirar el aire veraniego hacía que le diesen ganas de levantarse y hacer cualquier cosa, incluso si era para anotar clases de su profesor de anatomía. El sólo hecho de pensar en aquél pobre anciano le provocaban ganas de bostezar.

-¿Me escuchas?

La verdad, no le había escuchado un ápice. Asintió distraído y pasó una mano por sus cabellos rubios. Hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo después de estudiar y ahí se quedaría durante todo el verano, ahorraría dinero para ir de paseo a la playa o comprarse una guitarra nueva. Claro, con diecinueve años y empleo en una cafetería no le alcanzaría tampoco para la gran cosa

Apenas comenzaron las clases, Naruto bostezó. Su amiga y también amante le dio un codazo en las costillas para que éste se incorporara y no comenzara a roncar.

Naruto apenas recordaba cuándo habían comenzado a salir, lo único que en realidad no podía olvidar fue la principal razón por la que había aceptado a la pelirrosa como compañera sentimental: había estado teniendo sueños extraños, eróticos, con hombres. Como gran solución a su preocupación de si se estaba volviendo un _marica_, como él mismo se denominaba al despertar de aquellos sueños, decidió que corresponderle a su amiga después de varios años podría ayudarle. Y claro que le había ayudado. Después de un año y medio de relación formal podía decir que nunca en su vida le habían gustado tanto las chicas, e incluso pensaba que jamás tendría sexo más glorioso que con Sakura.

Él la amaba y sabía que era recíproco. Su otra etapa de joven curioso había acabado para siempre y a esas alturas de su vida se dedicaba a que sus hormonas hiciesen lo suyo con su novia, además de salir de fiesta y estudiar. Todo estaba en completo equilibrio.

Durante el receso, luego de tanto pensar en todo aquello, se dedicó a mimar y a besar a su novia. Sabía cuánto le gustaba ser el foco de las muestras de afecto público de Naruto.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la cafetería? Podría esperarte ahí como una clienta más, no te distraeré – ofreció Sakura de buen ánimo. El rubio negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, lo tengo todo bajo control –le guiñó- Aceptaría hacerte una visita nocturna luego del trabajo –sentenció un poco más bajo, cerca del oído de su amante.

La chica suspiró –Seguramente estarás cansado. Además mis padres estarán en casa.

-Está bien, será otro día –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Nos vemos mañana.

-Suerte, Naruto.

Así, ambos tomaron caminos distintos al salir de la Universidad de Tokio.

-.-

'Rayos'

Escuchó su móvil sonar por enésima vez en el día y por enésima vez se negaría a contestarlo. El idiota de Sai, su primo, era imparable. Estaba consciente, completamente consciente, de cuál era precisamente el motivo por el que se había dedicado tanto a hostigarlo. Apenas el aparato dejó de sonar, Sasuke lo configuró a modo silencio.

Aquél día llegaba la novia de su hermano mayor, Itachi. Aquél Uchiha era del tipo _ni-tan-indiferente-ni-tan-cercano_ que había causado revuelo en las chicas desde que tenía memoria. Éste, sin embargo, siempre se mantuvo muy al margen de tener aventurillas y que él supiera su hermano no había tenido más de dos novias en sus 30 años de vida. Parecía ser que con la actual chica, Deidara Namikaze, iba todo completamente enserio debido a que su relación había durado más de tres años y su hermano jamás pareció quejarse.

Y todo aquello tenía que ver con él porque Itachi le había pedido expresamente al bueno para nada de Sai que se encargara de ir a buscarla al aeropuerto ese mismo día. Sasuke conocía lo suficientemente bien a su primo como para saber que no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención a Itachi y éste había aceptado sin más. Y ahora, se encontraba intentando comunicarse con él en busca de un salvavidas.

Sonrió con sorna al imaginarse a Sai desesperado por ayuda. Su día mejoraba.

-¡Eh, Sasuke! –Divisó a Kiba asomando su cabellera castaña a través de la puerta chicos y yo vamos por comida a la cafetería cruzando la calle. ¿Vienes? O quizás prefieras que te traigamos algo.

-Compra un café –le extendió un par de billetes al de los sobresalientes caninos-, y algo para comer, nada de chatarra.

-Claro –sonrió.- Eh, amigo, deberías salir a tomar aire un momento, este lugar es un infierno y te la has pasado todo el día tras el ordenador. La orden de compra desde Nueva York ya está casi completada, sólo faltan unos pequeños detalles, así que despreocúpate – le animó –Lo tendremos todo controlado Shikamaru y yo. Tú vete a sacarte ese palo en el trasero con el que te levantaste.

-Muy sutil – bufó-Bien. Tan solo tráeme lo que te pedí y en un par de horas saldré de aquí.

Kiba, bastante satisfecho con su persuasión, le guiñó un ojo y desapareció. Si, de verdad necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

Suspiró luego de ver que la pantalla de su móvil mostraba que tenía una llamada entrante de Sai, otra vez. Suspiró.

-¿Diga?

_-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te he llamado, tremendo soquete?_ – Escuchó del otro lado - _¿La tienes?_

-Si es para pedirme favores, te digo enseguida que con esa actitud llegaremos a un_… impase_ –Sasuke se sonrió a sí mismo, a pesar de todo. Sabía que eso haría que Sai se sintiese como un idiota (el idiota que realmente era, según él).

Sai gruñó- _Lo siento. Y sí, necesito que hagas un pequeño viajecito por mí._

-Denegado. ¿Algo más? Estoy ocupado

-_Oh, vamos, primo. Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que debo decirte._

-No iré por Deidara al aeropuerto, ¿tienes idea de porqué Itachi te lo pidió a ti y no a mí? Estoy demasiado ocupado. Haz que se vaya en algún taxi o lo que sea.

_-¿Estás demente? Itachi me volaría los sesos. Por favor_ – pidió de forma humillada tras el teléfono- _Prometo no volver a pedir nada por el estilo en muchísimo tiempo._

-Tentador, demasiado como que no se haga algún escrito bajo notario sobre eso.

-_Todo eso y más, Sasuke, pero ve por la chica antes de que corra sangre_

-¿A qué hora?

-_Llega aproximadamente en…_-Sasuke pudo percibir que la voz del otro lado del auricular se enredaba un poco_-… unos veinte minutos._

-Grandísimo idiota

-_Tú no me contestabas, imb… Sasuke._

-Sí, como sea – suspiró ós.

Pesaroso, tomó las llaves de su Audi negro y se dispuso a salir de su calurosa oficina, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Kiba diciéndole que había salido a tomar algo de aire y que dejase su encargo en el escritorio. También dejó aclarado que también dejase el cambio, que no era idiota.

Mientras el ascensor descendía al menos dos, Sasuke se preparó mentalmente para recibir a la rubia Namikaze. Sabía exactamente qué significaba el hecho de que la rubia californiana pusiese un pie en Japón y no era precisamente algo que tuviese que ver con tranquilidad.

Si conociese bien a Itachi, probablemente afirmaría que él y su noviecilla planeaban algo.

-.-

-Lo que debes hacer es bastante fácil: el primer botón es para un _expresso_, el segundo para un _capuccino_, el tercero para… eh, bueno, todos los botones tienen su nombre al lado, tú solo presiónalos. Debes ofrecer la especial del día como recomendación y aprenderte los precios y nombres de la carta. Por prestigio, tú sabes, aquí no utilizamos block de notas para anotar los pedidos. ¿De acuerdo? Tu uniforme se encuentra colgando en la parte de atrás. Te quiero aquí en 5 minutos.

Naruto, emocionado, asintió y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera para colocarse su nuevo uniforme.

Realmente no esperaba lucir bien, pero no se sentía como un mozo de una cafetería, si no que de algo con más clase. La camisa negra y los pantalones negros le quedaban bastante bien –aunque en realidad no le gustase el negro-, y aquél delantal anaranjado amarrado a sus caderas no le incomodaba en nada. Sí, se veía guapo.

Con una sonrisa adornando sus felinas facciones, salió al encuentro de Iruka, su jefe. A Naruto le había parecido que el hombre era del tipo afable y de gran voluntad que le hizo sentirse cómodo y en confianza desde un principio, tanto así que al llegar al lugar Iruka le había preparado un café para que se sintiese más tranquilo.

-Hey, Naruto –el aludido volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con el castaño-. Comenzarás por tomar los pedidos. La mesa tres, siete y nueve son tuyas. Las otras son de Ino y Lee.

Asintió y entonces observó a los clientes que sus mesas designadas. Cayó en cuenta de que sólo la nueve estaba ocupada por tres hombres de traje formal. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño y alborotado, con unas ligeras marcas rojas en sus mejillas. El segundo tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta y tenía un aspecto bastante aburrido. El tercero tenía el cabello negro, bastante largo y Naruto pudo notar, al acercarse, que sus ojos tenían un color y profundidad gris bastante peculiares.

-Bienvenidos a _Konoha Coffee_, mi nombre es Naruto, ¿qué desean servirse? –recitó de memoria con una gran sonrisa a los tres hombres.

-Eh, bien, Naruto… queremos… – confundido, el castaño miró a su amigo de coleta-¿Lo de siempre? –su amigo asintió-. Un _mocaccino_, un _latte_, dos _expressos_ y cuatro emparedados especiales. Para llevar.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Lee?

Naruto, que al recibir la información iba a partir corriendo antes que todo cayera al olvido, se detuvo en seco al escuchar al chico de los ojos extraños hablar. Al voltearse, se dio cuenta de que no era del tipo simpático.

-Lee atiende otras mesas ahora. Yo soy el encargado de esta mesa –le sonrió-. Vamos, te atenderé bien. Dame la oportunidad de traerte _un mocaccino, un latte, dos expressos y cuatro emparedados especiales. _–recitó de forma impecable, sin casi creérselo. El Castaño rió.

-Ya no le des problemas al chico, Neji – se volteó hacia el rubio.-Soy Kiba. El perezoso de aquí se llama Shikamaru. Es importante que nos conozcas, porque al parecer seremos tus nuevos clientes frecuentes, siempre estamos aquí. Trabajamos enfrente.

El rubio sintiéndose más cómodo, le sonrió- Será un agrado atenderlos seguido entonces, Kiba. Enseguida les traigo su pedido.

Apenas se encontraba en la cocina, dando la orden de hacer los emparedados cuando la alerta de mensajes de su móvil sonó. Se escabulló entre la bodega y sus cajas para poder leer el mensaje sin su jefe ni alguien que pudiese acusarlo de vagar en su primer día de trabajo.

'_Acabo de aterrizar'_

Eso no podía significar nada bueno, sobre todo si venía de parte de Deidara.

Su revoltosa prima era para él el sinónimo de problema. A sus veintiocho años, se podría decir que la chica era un verdadero caso perdido. Cuando ambos vivían en California con su madre, Kushina, siempre dejaba sus porquerías tiradas por ahí y siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas.

Recordó el último evento vivido desde la última vez que la chica había puesto un pie en Japón, hace unos tres años. Tenía en memoria ese recuerdo porque ese había sido el momento exacto en el que había empezado a desvariar con respecto a su sexualidad: había conocido a un tipo de lo más apetecible. El novio de su prima, Itachi Uchiha, tenía un hermano menor que a ojos de Naruto había sido el equivalente a una culposa molestia en la entrepierna. El tipo tenía porte, unos ojos azabache intensos y una pose de arrogancia que a su parecer era insufrible, pero exquisito. Aquél prospecto tenía como nombre Sasuke Uchiha.

Aún recordaba esos dos tortuosos meses en los cuales trató de no mantenerse en ningún lugar cerrado junto al moreno. Para Naruto había sido terrible tener que lidiar con sus hormonas revoltosas de adolescente durante todo ese verano en el cual tenía que acompañar a Deidara a la mansión Uchiha y ver cómo el chico de sus más vergonzosos sueños le miraba con cara impasible.

Entonces, pocas semanas antes de que su prima tuviese que devolverse a los Estados Unidos, los dejó a Naruto _accidentalmente_ encerrado en la habitación de Sasuke, con éste dentro. El ojiazul sospechaba que el otro chico también sentía alguna especie de deseo por él, pero logró confirmarlo al cien por ciento cuando comenzaron los besos intensos, famélicos, los toqueteos, los mordiscos, el roce de erecciones, la falta de aire y finalmente la confusión. Después de eso estuvo consciente de que Sasuke se sentía abrumado porque Naruto era considerablemente menor que él y eran _hombres_. Después de aquél día, no volvió a verlo y a saber de él. Muy en el fondo, Naruto sabía que su rubia prima había estado planeando aquello.

Y hoy, tres años después, volvía a Japón a sacudir su mundo. Se preguntó porqué rayos Itachi no podía viajar hasta california como lo había estado haciendo semanalmente durante todos esos años.

Consciente de los minutos que habían pasado, volvió a la cocina a buscar los pedidos y llevarlos a la mesa.

-Aquí está su pedido, chicos. Lamento la tardanza – se disculpó Naruto con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema. Nos llevaremos esto antes que se ponga frío, debemos volver al edificio. ¿Cuánto es?

-Kiba idiota, pagas lo mismo todos los días ¿cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes? – le reprendió Shikamaru.

-Vaya que andas con un humor tremendo. Sasuke llegó igual en la mañana, como si la noche pasada lo hubiesen molido a palos –gruñó. Buscó en su billetera y le pagó a Naruto.- Un gusto haberte conocido, créeme que seguiremos frecuentando con este par de idiotas.

Naruto, algo aturdido, se despidió de ellos amablemente luego de mirar el pago y toda la propina que le habían dejado.

Oh, no. No podían estar hablando de _ese_ Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: Este fanfic es un AU, contiene YAOI y –quizás- LEMON.

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo sólo soy una humilde servidora que cumple sus fantasías con los personajes.

**Hit the road**

**Capítulo II**

Sentía que, de pronto, los músculos de su cabeza se apretaban a su cráneo, como queriendo estrangular su cerebro. Aquél aroma nauseabundo del aeropuerto hacía que se sintiera descompuesto y más aún cuando fuera hacía un calor de los mil demonios, y apenas había ingresado, había sentido un golpe de hielo debido al aire acondicionado. Si no agarraba una gripe aquél día sería un milagro.

Su pie se movía con impaciencia mientras veía como un montón de gente caminaba a través de la salida que decía _internacional_. Deseaba con todo su ser salir de ese estúpido lugar, y lo peor es que aún así tenía que encontrarse con aquella rubia revoltosa de hacía unos años.

Recordaba perfectamente el día exacto en el que la chica se había transformado, al menos para él, en una molestia: el día en el que decidió presentarle a su primo, igual o más revoltoso. Supo enseguida que aquellos rubios y sus –_malditos_- ojos azules iban a hacerle perder la paciencia en poco tiempo y sabía en sí que al igual que a su hermano la gente llamativa los volvía locos. Por eso, aunque no lo aceptaría en mil años, aquellas semanas que pasó junto a Naruto –_jamás_ olvidaría su nombre- fueron las semanas donde su cabeza pasó hecha un lío entre su examen de titulación y su inexplorada homosexualidad.

Justo después de enrojecer levemente al recordar, apreció como una chica más o menos de su altura, larga melena rubia y con una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes; se acercaba a él con total seguridad. Estupendo.

—Me extraña verte aquí —dijo ella apenas estuvo a corta distancia. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo —Estaba segura de que sería Sai el que vendría.

Sasuke gruñó: -Sai es un idiota.

—Eso explica muchas cosas-rió la rubia—. Espero con ansias ver a Itachi, ¡y a mi primito! Créeme pequeño Sasuke-kun, lo pasaremos bomba. Mientras yo esté aquí deberás quitar esa expresión de tu cara –acotó cuando notó que el pelinegro fruncía el ceño—. Ahora, ayúdame con estas maletas, están pesadísimas.

Sasuke estaba seguro que para ese preciso momento, algún pedazo de su cráneo se hallaba incrustado en alguno de los giros de su cerebro, e incluso sospechaba que ello había ocurrido en el momento en que le había llamado _pequeño Sasuke-kun_.

Y sintió una molestia aún más angustiosa, un sentimiento que se apoderó de su estómago, cuando supo que el verano apenas comenzaba.

—.—

—Así que vienes de California… vaya, jamás pensé que trabajaría con otro extranjero.

Ino Yamanaka, su atractiva compañera de trabajo, se volvió a retomar el cabello en una coleta alta. Tenía el cabello rubio y largo y su cuerpo estada formado con unas curvas tan peligrosas que Naruto se sintió culpable al compararla por breves segundos con su novia.

—¿De qué parte eres tú? —preguntó mientras preparaba un café para la mesa tres.

—Soy mitad australiana-sonrió—Mi padre es japonés y mi madre de por allá.

—Pues vaya. Lo mío es algo bastante parecido, pero viví bastante tiempo allá. El cambio de ambiente es algo duro — rió con ligereza, al recordar los programas y lo que se veía en las calles americanas y lo que se veía en Japón. Él sí que había vivido demasiado de la promiscuidad de su ciudad natal.

El otro chico que trabajaba en el café, Rock Lee, era un tipo bastante simpático y excesivamente efusivo. Le había dado una bienvenida bastante calurosa y hasta habían agitado sus manos hasta que Naruto pensó que se había dislocado la muñeca. Le había repetido que la flor de la juventud era bastante importante y que en ese trabajo era necesario para las buenas propinas.

Terminó de ordenar la charola con la comida para la mesa tres y se acercó con una sonrisa, a lo que sus ocupantes respondieron con otra. Su primer día de trabajo estaba terminando de maravilla: excelentes compañeros, un jefe bastante agradable y propinas bastante generosas.

—Ya es hora— exclamó Ino cuando Naruto llegó a la bodega—. Mi espalda está hecha trizas, maldición.

Naruto rió— No te quejes tanto, no ha estado tan mal.

—Lo dices porque es tu primer día, tonto-se sacó uno de sus zapatos y se los señaló— Y no trabajas en tacones. ¿Te das cuenta del lío que es arreglar esa maldita despensa, en tacones? —Naruto negó, aún sonriendo —Pues entonces no opines.

—Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres, así no tienes que caminar con esas cosas. Tengo mi chatarra estacionada cerca de aquí— ofreció.

—Qué caballero —rió—, pero no. Mi novio trabaja en el edificio de enfrente, él me lleva a casa todos los días. De hecho, creo que lo has atendido esta tarde mientras yo estaba en el congelador.

—¿Kiba?

—Exactamente. Viene todos los días con su tropa de oficinistas a comer —se puso una chaqueta azul sobre el uniforme—. Lee era el que solía atenderlos.

—Eso noté

—Son buenos tipos. Te agradarán.

_Sin duda_, pensó Naruto, contrariado, tras ponerse su jersey negro. Le habían parecido buenos tipos, sí, pero no estaba seguro si sería para él algo que le causara gracia verlos con el tal Sasuke del que había escuchado hablar, porque seguramente era el mismo tipo al que él conocía. El elegante edificio que se encontraba frente a él lo decía todo.

Lo único que había sabido de aquél bastardo desde aquella vez, era que se había convertido en el empresario más exitoso, joven y rico de los últimos tiempos. _Es el maldito Bruce Wayne asiático (1)_, fue lo único que atinó a pensar cuando leyó el artículo.

Se despidió de Ino y de Lee al salir del local. Sentía una carga pesada en la espalda, avecinando una tormenta. Sabía que volvería a verlo muy pronto, sobre todo con el regreso de su prima. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía algo en contra, sólo sentía que le sudaban las manos a mares.

Caminó un par de cuadras y se encontró con su _maruti_. Era realmente un trasto y debía tener unos diez años, pero Naruto le tenía un cariño especial, no importaba lo menospreciado que se viera. Cerró de un portazo colocó la radio y se dispuso a volver a su casa, donde seguramente sus padres lo esperaban.

—.—

Sasuke se fijó en el reloj del automóvil y decidió no volver a la oficina, pues se le había hecho irremediablemente tarde y seguramente lo que Kiba le había comprado para almorzar se había enfriado o ya se lo habían comido.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde me llevas, Sasuke-kun?

La rubia, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada, admirando las calles y sonriendo a la gente que le miraba con curiosidad cuando le daba luz roja, salió de su mutismo mientras alzaba una ceja.

—A casa de Itachi —respondió sin ninguna emoción.

Desde que se había graduado de la universidad, Sasuke había decido que lo mejor para él era vivir solo, así que junto a Itachi habían decidido vender la mansión en la que solían vivir con sus padres antes de que éstos fallecieran. Aquello había hecho que tanto Sasuke como Itachi recibiesen una cifra con una cantidad exagerada de ceros tanto por la herencia como por la mansión. Así fue como él se había mudado a un penthouse en el centro de la cuidad, mientras que Itachi se había comprado una ostentosa casa en los suburbios.

De ahí que se hubiese estado demorando tanto de su viaje desde el aeropuerto, además claro de encontrarse justo en el horario punta donde toda la gente acababa de salir del trabajo.

—No me quedaré en casa de Itachi, Sasuke-kun, me quedaré con mis tíos hoy — aclaró la rubia.

Sasuke frenó en seco, luego señalizó hacia la izquierda y hundió el acelerador.

—Podrías haberlo aclarado antes — Sasuke sintió como su cerebro palpitaba contra su cráneo una vez más-. ¿Dónde viven tus tíos? — La chica le indicó la dirección—. Eso está del otro lado.

Tomó la calle que seguía, y luego de haber zigzagueado para adelantar algunos autos, aceleró y se adentró en la autopista.

—Y dime, Sasuke-kun…—se integró Deidara con aire casual—. ¿tienes novia?

—No.

—Itachi me ha contado que no has prosperado mucho en tus relaciones. Tengo unas amigas que vendrán a Japón, podría arreglarte una cita con aluna de ellas.

—No. —carraspeó—No es tu asunto.

—¡Pues vaya que sí lo es! —exclamó vigorosa. Sasuke presintió que ella llevaba guardándose el tema y que había explotado finalmente—. Itachi y yo nos casaremos en un par de meses más y no me permitiría que no fueses con una acompañante guapa.

Sasuke mantuvo los ojos en el camino y relajó un poco su presión en el acelerador cuando entró en el túnel de la vía.

—Yo me ocupo de eso.

La rubia soltó un resoplido— Como quieras. Pero no te aparecerás sin pareja.

—Hn.

Aquello no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. ¿Dónde, en todo si círculo de amigos o compañeros, existía una chica? Él no se relacionaba con ellas, le parecían molestas, ruidosas, lloronas, dependientes e interesadas. No había tenido más de dos novias en su vida y tampoco era que sufriera con ello, no se sentía falto de compañía ni mucho menos. Él era un hombre de negocios, un hombre independiente que viajaba cómo y cuando quería, teniendo la libertad de no darle explicaciones a nadie.

Había llegado a un lugar residencial. Observó cómo todas aquellas casas poseían el mismo diseño y color, todas con un antejardín lleno de pasto, arbustos y flores, se alineaban uniformemente por toda la calle. También vio a bastante gente paseando a sus animales o trotando. A Sasuke le llamó especialmente una casa que acababa con todo el patrón: tenía un color anaranjado bastante vivo y un par de árboles a ambos costados de ésta.

—Ahí es.

Sasuke se estacionó con suavidad frente a un _maruti_, también ubicado frente a la casa. Sacó el seguro y observó cómo Deidara se bajaba de su coche. Inmediatamente sintió un tirón en su estómago, como si éste se hubiese ubicado en el tiempo y espacio antes que su propia mente. Estaba en la casa del primo rubio de Deidara. La casa del primo rubio de Deidara al cual había tratado de follar incansablemente hacía aproximadamente unos tres veranos.

El primo rubio de Deidara que era hombre.

De un instante a otro parecía haber desarrollado un instinto de huida que le avisaba que debía irse de ahí.

—No te quedes ahí Sasuke-kun, ven a ayudarme a entrar mis maletas. ¡No sé cómo he podido traérmelas yo sola desde otro continente!

Sin hacer expresión alguna, aunque por dentro sentía un pequeño atisbo de ansias y pánico, se bajó del lujoso Audi y abrió el portaequipaje. Otra de las cosas que odiaba de las mujeres era no distinguir lo necesario de lo innecesario: Deidara llevaba una cantidad impresionante de maletas de todos los tamaños.

Cargó la mayoría de ellas hasta la puerta de la casa junto a la rubia y esperó tras Deidara con la sensación de tener una bola de plomo en el fondo de su estómago.

—¡Tía Kushina!

Una vez abierta la puerta, Sasuke soltó aire aliviado. Quién les estaba recibiendo una señora pelirroja, bajita y con unos ojos azules que le hicieron sentir un leve escalofrío recorriéndole la espina al recordar que había conocido a alguien que los tenía idénticos a los de ella.

—¡Deidara, cariño! Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, pequeña revoltosa — posó su mirada sobre Sasuke — ¿Itachi-san?

Sintió cómo un leve tic se alojaba en su ceja derecha.

—Es Sasuke-kun, el hermano de Itachi – al decir esto, la pelirroja le sonrió y le susurró un pequeño 'bienvenido'. A penas ella se apartó, siguió a Deidara aún cargando sus pesadas maletas. No es que él fuese un debilucho, pero sus nudillos comenzaban a ponérsele blancos por la falta de circulación.

Sasuke siguió a Deidara a través de un pasillo que seguía del vestíbulo y de adentraron a la tercera puerta de color caoba. Supuso que se trataba de la habitación de invitados.

Tras dejar todo el equipaje sobre la cama de dos plazas que se encontraba ahí, se dispuso a salir de aquella casa a toda pastilla.

—Debo volver a trabajar —se excusó con Deidara tratando de lucir lo más circunspecto posible.

—¿Qué? Pero si apenas…

—_¡Naruto!_

Ambos pararon su diálogo al escuchar un estridente grito desde la cocina, seguido de unos estridentes pisotones que indicaba que alguien bajaba la escalera. Sasuke miró a Deidara y pudo notar fugazmente que ésta se encontraba sonriendo satisfecha; no quiso preguntarse el porqué. Seguramente porque se había vuelto más pálido de repente.

—_¿Qué sucede?_ —escuchó.

Mierda, estaba fregado.

—.—

—¿Qué sucede?

Observó como su madre dejaba de lavar los trastes para mirarlo con una sonrisa. Arqueó una ceja como queriendo preguntar a qué se debía.

—Adivina quién está en casa

Naruto supo de inmediato que se trataba de Deidara. Rayos, a pesar de los problemas que podía traerle esa mujer debía admitir que le había extrañado un montón. Precisamente antes de bajar, se hallaba estirado en su cama pensando en lo bien que lo habían pasado una vez en california, cuando apenas tenía trece años. Deidara se había dedicado a hacer figuras bastante prolijas en la arena de alguna playa, mientras él mismo corría a patearlas para que quedasen reducidas a grano nuevamente. Por supuesto, sabía que esos recuerdos eran más felices para él que para la chica

—¿Dónde está?

—Está es la habitación de invitados. ¡Cenaremos ramen para celebrar!

—¡Yuju!

Naruto salió de la cocina más que contento, sabiendo que compartía el gusto por la sopa de fideos con su madre.

Casi corrió por el pasillo con una sonrisa enorme. Deidara se sorprendería enormemente de cuánto había crecido y de cuán guapo estaba.

Apenas divisó la puerta abierta, se preparó y pegó un gran portazo

—BIENV…—pero se quedó de hielo. Si, bien, su prima estaba ahí. Pero _eso_ que estaba ahí a su lado no era una extensión de su prima. No, era un tipo. Era el jodido tipo que había metido su mundo en una juguera y había revuelto sin compasión, dejándole las confusiones más crueles con respecto a su sexualidad, su muy preciada sexualidad. —…enida.

Vaya, pero si hasta le había dado hipo.

—¡Naruto!

La chica se había abalanzado sobre él y se le había colgado del cuello. Pero Naruto sólo podía mirar fijamente, estupefacto, al hombre de ojos ónices que le miraban de vuelta con seriedad. Vaya si había cambiado: tenía facciones más maduras y esa vestimenta de traje, corbata y mocasines le hacían ver como un tipo respetable. Era notorio que era del tipo que trabajaba en su cuerpo, puesto que su espalda estaba más ancha y podía notar que tenía algunos músculos en los brazos bien marcados bajo la chaqueta. Aún así, pudo no notar que él era unos pocos centímetros más alto que el pelinegro.

—Te he extrañado mucho, estúpido —escuchó que le decía su prima al soltarse de él.- Vaya que estás cambiado, primito. La última vez que te vi eras todo un enclenque —rió.

—Sí…claro —se sentía abrumado y sintió cómo casi todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentraba en sus mejillas.

Recordó enseguida con lujo y detalle el día en el que se habían devorado como animales.

_Hace tres años, él se había quedado un par de días en la mansión Uchiha para estar con su prima un par de semanas antes de que ésta se devolviera a su país. Uno de aquellos días, Naruto había roto sin querer una de las estatuillas en las que ella trabajaba y ésta le había perseguido como alma que llevaba al demonio. Asustado, él había corrido prácticamente donde fuese y se había encerrado dentro de una habitación cualquiera, esperando fervientemente que su prima no se acercase a ese lugar. Había esperado un momento tras la puerta, pero solo escuchó el sonido de una silla ponerse tras la manija. Le había encerrado._

_-Vete de aquí – escuchó que decían a su espalda.- Estoy estudiando._

_Dio un pequeño saltillo al darse cuenta de que en aquella habitación se encontraba Sasuke, sentado en su escritorio con un libro gigantesco sobre él. De todas las malditas habitaciones a él se le había ocurrido la extraordinaria idea de meterse en ésa._

_Naruto gruñó- Como si pudiera irme, bastardo. Deidara nos ha encerrado._

_-Pues entonces quédate quieto y no hables niñato, necesito concentrarme._

_Se había levantado del piso y se había recostado sobre la cama del pelinegro, sin siquiera percibir que aquello era un exceso de confianza._

_Sintiéndose bastante cansando, cerró los ojos y pensó en qué haría luego de salir. Seguramente Deidara le colgaría de los pulgares o peor. Ya encontraría la manera de escaparse de allí, sólo tenía que esperar._

_Y así transcurrieron un par de horas, en las que se había quedado descansando los párpados. Se sintió extraño cuando sintió un peso sobre la cama y repentinamente sentía un calor golpearle contra la cara. Sin querer hacerlo realmente, abrió los ojos lentamente en un principio, y de par en par luego. Tenía al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha encima de él. En medio de su estupor, se había quedado congelado, pensando en todo lo que le había evitado y a la vez en todo lo que había fantaseado con él._

_Pero el límite de su sorpresa llegó cuando el pelinegro se había decidido a cazarle los labios, primero con un suave roce y luego con hambre, obligándole a abrir los labios con los suyos. No pasó mucho antes de que él mismo comenzase a corresponderle, comiéndole la boca totalmente famélico. Un exquisito temblor recorrió su espalda cuando en medio del beso Sasuke dejó caer las caderas sobre las suyas, sintiendo cómo ambas erecciones se rozaban de forma incansable y deliciosa, arrancándoles a ambos unos gemidos guturales. A Naruto le parecieron horas._

_No había conocido de él mismo su grado de perversión hasta el momento en que en medio de la excitación decidió adentrarse dentro de los pantalones del mayor y masturbarle suavemente. Sintió una punzada de excitación aún mayor cuando Sasuke había pronunciado su nombre entre gemidos y sentía como su erección era liberada al aire libre, deseosa de atención._

_Sintió que se le escapaba el aliento una vez que el pelinegro había dejado su boca para bajar. Jadeó apenas sintió la lengua húmeda y caliente del contrario rozar su piel sensible, para luego sentir el asfixiante calor de su boca cerrarse en torno a su erguido miembro._

_Pocos minutos habían pasado, Naruto no supo exactamente cuántos, cuando sin poder dar un previo aviso, sintió la cúspide del placer y no había podido evitar culminar en la boca de Sasuke._

_Todo se había tornado confuso. Sasuke, que al parecer había salido de un trance, le miraba con afección y él no sabía que cara había puesto, pero sabía que podía ser muy similar a la del otro chico._

—¡Hey, qué te sucede!

La chica le había sacado de sus recuerdos de forma repentina y se dio cuenta de que el hombre frente a él seguía mirándolo impávido.

Deidara, al darse cuenta de que Naruto volvía en sí, decidió hablar: —Y, primito ¿cómo has estado?

Sin siquiera meditar, sin siquiera pensar en que su cerebro había maquinado una respuesta rápida e inconsciente, sin siquiera sacar los ojos de los del Uchiha, respondió.

—Tengo novia.

E, instantáneamente, sintió ganas de taparse la cara con la mano, completamente avergonzado.

_Maldita sea._

—.—

(1)Bruce Wayne o Bruno Díaz, o como sea que lo conozcan, es el personaje multimillonario de Ciudad Gótica, ya saben, Batman.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente los reviews, aunque ya lo he hecho a los respectivos por mensaje privado. ¡Son fantásticas! Me han dado el apoyo suficiente como para seguir adelante con la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero verlos en el próximo.

Manzanita Roja


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A: Yo… realmente creí que había puesto humor en la clasificación, lo juro por los hijos que aún no tengo. Bueno, en realidad pienso que no quería hacer el tonto con ello xD se agradecen un montón los reviews y espero que les guste el capítulo._

_Me encuentro algo avergonzada sobre esto. No soy muy buena revisando fics y realmente he querido hacer los capítulos más largos, pero el tiempo no me da. Una beta reader no me desagradaría –guiño, guiño-._

Advertencias: Este fanfic es un AU, contiene YAOI y –quizás- LEMON.

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo sólo soy una humilde servidora que cumple sus fantasías con los personajes.

**Hit the road**

**Capítulo III**

_Usuratonkachi_.

Aquél bastardo le había llamado _usuratonkachi_. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Apenas Sasuke hubo partido, Naruto corrió a su ordenador a buscar qué significaba esa palabra que había sonado tan mal. Desde que había llegado a Japón, habrá sido unos cuatro años y medio, que aún le faltaban palabras por aprender. Clickeó un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta de que aquél tipo le había llamado '_ligeramente idiota_'. ¡Nunca, nadie le había llamado '_ligeramente idiota_'!

Apretó los puños, sintiéndose enfermo e irritado. Sólo se le había escapado que tenía novia, gran cosa. No era para que le insultara. No sabía por qué había hecho tanto revuelo si el tipo era un cretino, no tenía nada que ver con él. Le relajaba pensar en que nada podría hacer que volviera a verlo.

Una llamada entrante de su móvil le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Se sintió algo irritado al escuchar el sonido monofónico que emitía el aparato y se anotó mentalmente que al recibir su primer pago lo primero que haría sería comprar un aparato más moderno, o que al menos tuviera colores. Suspiró al saber que era Sakura quien le llamaba.

— ¿Diga?

— _¡Naruto!_ —Escuchó la voz alegre de la chica desde la otra línea — _¿Qué tal tu primer día? Me imagino que debes estar muerto, los primeros días siempre apestan. Pero tranquilo, ya pasará, mañana es viernes y tendrás todo el fin de semana para…_

—Ha estado genial —le cortó—, enserio. Recibí muy buenas propinas hoy y me he llevado de maravilla con mi jefe. No te preocupes, Sakura-chan —cambió su tono a animado —, mañana apenas salga de la cafetería podríamos hacer algo.

— _¿Algo…como qué?_ — ya sabía la respuesta.

—Tú lo sabes.

—_Bueno, mis padres no estarán en casa y yo…_—titubeó y Naruto casi podía asegurar que su novia se sonrojaba del otro lado—_…ya sabes._

Naruto sonrió aún más ampliamente, como embobado. Vaya que si le hacía falta un polvillo.

—Es viernes, ¿no? Podemos tomarnos un largo tiempo de caridad en pareja —escuchó la risilla de la chica al otro lado—. Iré a dormir, Sakura-chan. Los ojos me pesan.

—_Está bien. Te amo, Naruto_.

-Yo también.

Se sintió terriblemente extraño al corresponderle. Pudo imaginarse que Sasuke tenía algo que ver con eso, después de todo había vuelto a verlo después de ese horrible incidente y al hacerlo le había revuelto las neuronas como si fuese un gallinero.

Al menos le tranquilizó el hecho de que al día siguiente le esperaba una sesión de caricias interminables con Sakura.

Nada mejor para reafirmar su heterosexualidad.

-.-

Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente y se pasó el dorso de la mano para quitársela. El calor lo tenía desesperado y el dolor de cabeza no se había desaparecido en todo el maldito día.

El hecho de ver a aquél tipo rubio había provocado en él una sensación bastante rara e incómoda y estaba seguro de que no había sido el único. Se sintió atacado cuando aquél imbécil, en vez se saludarlo como la gente normal lo hacía, le había dicho que tenía novia. Sí, gran cosa. A él no le interesaba, pero su ego –_su preciado ego_- se vio ligeramente rasguñado.

Sasuke no tenía muy claro si le gustaban los hombres o no, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que le repelían las mujeres a morir.

Se acercó al baño más cercano de su enorme piso y se remojó la cara para refrescarse. Cómo odiaba el verano. Cogió una toalla para secarse un poco y se miró al espejo. Sí, no estaba nada de mal, aunque un par de pelusillas amenazaban con salir desde su barbilla y recordó que tendría que afeitarse mañana. Afeitarse… rayos, estaba tan pronto a cumplir los veintisiete y se sentía como si le cayera un peso sobre los hombros. Él siempre había sido lampiño y no necesitaba afeitarse tan seguido como ahora lo había comenzado a hacer.

_Demonios_, veintisiete años. Recordó aquél suceso ocurrido hace tres años con Naruto y se vio sumergido en sacar los cálculos… sí, siete años de diferencia y recordó que en aquellos tiempos podrían habérselo llevado preso por "abusar"-_sí, claro_- de un menor. Ahora, tres años después, se daba cuenta de que el chico ya no era un chico, si no un hombre de aspecto casi maduro. Lo recordaba de ojos inmensos y expresivos y un cuerpo un tanto enclenque. Ahora, sus rasgos parecían más afilados, su cara más alargada y estaba marcado. Por lo que le había escuchado, Naruto formaba parte de la selección de atletismo de la universidad, así que no le parecía extraño que el tipo tuviese sus cosas bien puestas.

Intentó alejar sus pensamientos del rubio revoltoso y se dirigió a su sala de ejercicios. Él no era un tipo demasiado pretencioso, sólo odiaba verse debilucho. Se quitó la camisa y se cambió de pantalones a unos deportivos y encendió la caminadora.

Escuchó el teléfono directo del departamento pero se negó a salir de la caminadora, llevaba un kilómetro recorrido y no iba a acabar con su inspiración en aquél momento.

Segundos después, escuchó el sonido de su contestadora activándose para contestar su llamado.

—_Sasuke _— escuchó a través del aparato—, _soy Itachi. Sai ha confesado que tú has ido por Deidara al aeropuerto. De verdad te lo agradezco, sé lo ocupado que andas. Como sea, quería informarte que haré una cena de bienvenida en mi casa y es importante para mí que vengas. Quiero que entiendas que realmente me urge hablar contigo_. —a Sasuke le sonó bastante extraño el tono de ansiedad de Itachi, ya que éste normalmente solía permanecer impenetrable ante cualquier situación—_Mañana a las ocho. Te hablo enserio._

Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras seguía trotando y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. Por supuesto que hablaba enserio, ¿cuándo, desde que lo conocía, gastaba bromas?

Luego de haber trotado sus ocho kilómetros y medio, decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado para no pensar en nada más que en dormir.

No volvería a pensar en Naruto.

-.-

Apenas Naruto estacionó su automóvil –_troncomóvil_, como le había llamado al darse cuenta que uno de los paneles de la puerta se había soltado-, soltó un bufido y entró a la facultad. Llevaba media hora de retraso.

Simplemente no podía aceptarlo. No podía aceptar –_maldita sea_- tener que soñar con otro hombre. Él no era un puñetero homosexual, tenía novia y una lo suficientemente atractiva como para no tomar en cuenta su cuerpo antes que el de un estúpido _hombre_. Y no con cualquier hombre, si no que con Sasuke Uchiha, el gran merecedor de estar en una de sus más aterradoras pesadillas, sin embargo, éste se daba el lujo de aparecer en sus sueños húmedos.

Pues vaya que sí estaba mal: antes de acostarse Sakura le ofrecía sexo y terminaba soñando con sexo pero no con ella.

—Uzumaki

Una vez entró a clases, completamente distraído, no se había dado cuenta de que de verdad estaba interrumpiendo.

—Sí, ya.

Buscó un asiento cercano al de Sakura y se dejó caer silenciosamente, como si una bola de acero se hubiese alojado en su trasero. Estaba definitivamente exhausto de toda esa mierda gay.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — Escuchó el susurro de Sakura a su lado—. No sueles llegar con esa cara desde hace tiempo.

—No es nada —gruñó.

—Vaya, qué simpático.

Naruto no le contestó y miró la presentación proyectada al frente. _Genial_. La anatomía del pene.

—Como podrán notar –—Naruto sólo miró, sin siquiera tener nada para tomar apuntes—, ésta es la próstata. Sip, justo aquí, ubicada frente al recto. Tiene forma de castaña —su profesor, Kakashi, soltó una risilla y Naruto sintió que la cara se le ponía colorada-. Como sea. Es muy importante porque contiene células que nutren a los espermatozoides, esos pequeñines, que se encuentran en el semen. Oh vamos, no pongan esas caras, bien que lo conocen.

Naruto se sentía mareado. Al instante, su mente regresó a tres años atrás, cuando Sasuke le había hecho _eso_ y _eso_ que había salido de _él_ y su boca _llena de_…

_ARG_.

_No_. Hoy. Sakura. Sexo.

-.-

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos, hombre. ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

—Ya te dije, fui a buscar a la prometida de mi hermano. Ahora vete a fastidiar a otro lado.

Kiba soltó un sonoro bufido. —Vamos, ¿cuándo te vas a decidir a encontrar a una chica? Cuando te digo que salgas a relajarte, te digo implícitamente a que vayas y liberes _tus tensiones_. Anda, eres Sasuke Uchiha, eso debería ser incluso más fácil que recalentarte la comida.

Sasuke se limitó a introducir unos números a su calculadora y anotó unos resultados en una hoja llena de cálculos. Kiba podía llegar a ser inmensamente molesto a veces, llegando a punto en que ni siquiera se molestaría en seguir siendo un tipo circunspecto y le pegaría una patada dolorosa.

—Salgamos hoy, a algún antro o algo así. Seguro conocerás a alguna pollita con intenciones más allá de tomar un trago contigo.

— ¿Sigues aquí? Lárgate.

—No acepto un no por respuesta, querido amigo. Además, no iremos solos. Podemos ir con Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari…

—Realmente no te esfuerzas para ser un tocapelotas, ¿verdad? — gruñó Sasuke alejando su mirada de sus cálculos. —Está bien. Pero será tarde, hoy tengo que cenar con mi hermano a las ocho.

—Como tú digas, compañero. No somos unas nenazas, así que… ¿A las once? —Sasuke gruñó afirmativamente-. Bien, nos vemos en el _ANBU._

Y dicho esto, salió de la oficina de Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja. Éste, por otro lado, hundió la cabeza en sus manos preguntándose por qué siempre acababa cediendo ante los estúpidos caprichos de Kiba. Él no quería conocer a ninguna '_pollita_', él quería descansar su cabeza llena de cálculos y confusiones.

Había pasado una noche terrible. Se sentía colapsado con ese rubio de aspecto simplón, apareciéndosele en los sueños como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Aquella vez, hace tres años, sólo se había sentido impulsado y curioso solamente. Esa había sido la primera y única vez que había sentido deseo hacia un hombre, así que eso no lo hacía ser homosexual. Pero el pensarlo sólo hacía que el rubio se metiera más y más dentro de él.

Incluso se había detenido a pensar qué pasaría con sus negocios. Él, poderoso empresario y con ubicación _top ten_ dentro de los más adinerados del mundo, gay. No, eso sería una baja terrible.

Quizás debía relajarse. O tomarse un café.

-.-

Naruto sintió cómo Sakura miraba con algo que calificó como envidia a su compañera de trabajo. Seguramente porque la chica rubia con cabello tomado tenía cierto _sex appeal_ que quizás ella misma consideraba que no tenía. Ah, mujeres y sus inseguridades.

—Bueno, Sakura-chan — dijo Naruto como queriendo acabar con la tensión—. Es hora de que entre a trabajar. Nos vemos a la noche ¿sí?

—Lo que sea — espetó Sakura algo venenosa—. Nos vemos.

Naruto se inclinó para besarle los labios a forma de despedida y esperó a que la chica saliera de la cafetería para ir a ponerse su uniforme.

—Tu novia no parecía contenta conmigo en absoluto—dijo Ino una vez hubo salido de la bodega—. ¿Qué con ella?

—Ni idea— se encogió de hombros—. Deben ser cosas de chicas, yo no me entero.

—Como sea, tienes clientela así que ponte a trabajar antes de que Iruka se enoje y te dé uno de esos sermones de tres horas.

—Copiado, capitán.

Ino rió ante la expresión de Naruto y se dirigió a cortar un pedazo de pastel de frambuesa. A Naruto realmente le agradaba la chica, era muy fácil de llevar.

Con una sonrisa, Naruto se dirigió hacia la mesa nueve, donde una persona le esperaba de espaldas. _Bien_, se dijo, _hora de ganarse buenas propinas_.

—Bienvenido a _Konoha Coffee_, mi nombre es Narut…—_diablos._

Se tambaleó un poco al notar que había un Sasuke mirándolo con confusión desde su asiento. _No, carajo_, no podía estar pasándole eso a él.

De toda la maldita gran ciudad, de toda la maldita y estúpida gran ciudad, llena de cafés más exclusivos y con mejor atención, tenía que ir precisamente a _ése_. Claro, por supuesto, tenía _tanta_ suerte. Debería intentar no pensar jamás en, digamos, alguna chica curvilínea de playboy, así tal vez se aparecerían unas diez en la cafetería.

Dejó sus sarcásticos pensamientos al notar que el tipo le había hablado.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—La pregunta es qué demonios haces tú aquí — bufó Naruto con enojo contenido—. Enserio, ¿me estás siguiendo? O vigilando quizás.

—Tu estúpido diario vivir no me puede importar menos, _usuratonkachi _— ahí iba esa palabra de nuevo— No puedo creer que trabajes aquí. De todos los lugares…

—Sí, ya. Nada que hacer con eso ¿vale? Ahora dime qué demonios vas a pedir.

—Y además atiendes pésimo. ¿Dónde está Lee? — gruñó exasperado.

—Uh oh, lo siento, tu querido amigo Lee ya no atiende ésta mesa. Además hoy es su día libre— ¿qué sucedía? Todo el mundo prefería que Lee los atendiera— Vamos, dime tu pedido.

Al parecer de Naruto, Sasuke se encontraba casi tan pesaroso como él mismo al encontrárselo. En realidad sí le cabreaba que el moreno se apareciera sin previo aviso en su espacio síquico, pero en su exterior se mostraba aún más molesto por la confusión que le hacía sentir el tipo.

— ¿Tengo otra opción? —escuchó la voz más calmada del otro, resignado.

—Nop.

Oyó cómo el otro suspiraba: —Bien… un expresso grande.

— ¿Algo más?

—Te lo habría pedido ¿no?

—Eres una real patada en el culo, hombre.

Bueno, la impresión del principio ya había pasado, así que se había dignado a seguir con tranquilidad hasta la cafetera de grano. No pensó en ningún momento que aquél bastado bajaría su mal temperamento en tan poco tiempo, pues bien podría haberse cambiado de mesa y haber dejado que Ino lo atendiese. Le pareció que al menos estaba más cambiado de lo que recordaba, ya que era del tipo que no daba su brazo a torcer. Quizás, con los años, se había vuelto algo más blando.

Preparó el expresso con las piernas algo temblorosas y le había dirigido miradas de reojo mientras lo hacía. Le dolió admitir que su hombría había disminuido en cuanto pensó que Sasuke se veía realmente bien con traje. A diferencia del que había usado el día anterior, éste era color marengo y se había puesto una corbata gris oscuro. Vaya, si parecía niña al saber tanto sobre tonalidades.

Se demoró aproximadamente quince minutos entre un montón de desvaríos. Apenas comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la mesa, notó que a Sasuke le pasaba algo extraño, como si estuviese teniendo un debate demasiado escandaloso en su mente.

—Hey — le llamó Naruto, aparentemente sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—, aquí tienes. Un expresso grande y aquí está el azúcar para que le pongas a gusto.

Los ojos negros se apartaron de la gran taza que había puesto él mismo y le miraron, como si quisiera atravesarlo. Vaya, ni cuenta se había dado de que un escalofrío le había recorrido la espina sin piedad.

—Gracias —musitó y Naruto se dio un espacio para respirar.

No había sido tan malo, después de todo. Debía alejarse de ahí con prisa si no quería tener problemas, de todas formas. No quería terminar como la noche pasada, donde se había imaginado al moreno desnudo frente a él.

_Oh, vamos, contrólate_.

— ¿Naruto?

_Ya, tendrías que haber corrido, ¡idiota!_

Se volteó lentamente, como si al hacerlo así las cosas se calmarían— ¿Dime?

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. A los ojos de Naruto, pareció que se le subía un color rosado adorable a las mejillas –_no te pongas marica ahora_-y sus ojos se habían entrecerrado. Parecía ser que le costaba un poco ordenar sus ideas.

—Mi hermano tiene una cena hoy —soltó algo incómodo—, irá Deidara también.-Naruto alzó una ceja con extrañeza. Sasuke suspiró—. Deberías venir.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pinto yo ahí?

Le pareció que a Sasuke le apretaba la corbata. —Tan sólo… ve. Pasaré por ti y Deidara a las ocho.

Le faltaron las palabras. Sasuke, aunque parecía tremendamente incómodo, parecía decidido y él en ese momento pareció falto de voluntad. Sí, realmente no quería pensar mucho sobre eso. Sentía que estaba demasiado rojo y que el aire le faltaba un poco.

¿Qué demonios? No se iba a negar.

—Está bien.

Y se alejó corriendo de ahí cual comadreja. _Estúpidoestúpidoestúpido. Tú no quieres compartir espacios con Uchiha, tú, estúpido snob. Tú no quieres esto, no._

Después de haberse golpeado la cabeza un par de veces con la pared de la bodega al cabo de unos minutos, volvió al local para preguntarle si necesitaba algo más. Fue una gran sorpresa no encontrarlo ahí, así que se dirigió a la mesa pensando en que sería realmente problemático que el tipo no hubiese pagado la cuenta.

Pero no. El tipo había dejado una generosa cantidad de billetes que Naruto miró pasmado durante largos segundos. El moreno le había dejado una nota.

_Quédate con el cambio, dobe._


	4. Chapter 4

**ATENCIÓN: **No sé si he respondido los reviews, como ando con la cabeza en otro lado, no recuerdo muy bien si ya lo hice o no. Si no es así, les pido mil disculpas, por eso y por el atraso en actualizar. Ahora ya ha pasado, así que los que vengan por éste capítulo si los responderé, porque llevaré cuenta de ello XD Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que en éste capítulo hay algo de contenido sexual, no sé si es lo normal o algo elevado. Si existe alguna persona que cree que debería cambiar la historia a rating M hágamelo saber (puesto que si llegase a aproximarse un lemon, sería de calibre más o menos igual)

**Lo otro:** la canción que sale mencionada en el fic se llama Tonight (I'm fucking you) de Enrique Iglesias. La recomiendo mucho para leer esa parte, al escucharla se me ha salido el lemon solo xD con respecto al **título**, me parece que es importante que sepan que para éstos efectos_**, hit the road**_ significa _**lárgate**_.

Bueno, dicho todo esto, que disfruten.

**Hit the road**

**Capítulo IV**

Cualquiera que no conociera a Sasuke diría que era un tipo de lo peor. Su expresión impávida, su tono prepotente, su tiranía cuando necesitaba la solución a un problema –_ahora, no un minuto antes ni después. Ahora_-, su mano nunca dada a torcer, su estima jamás demostrado, su perfeccionismo, su desconfianza y su maldito dinero. Era un tipo absolutamente odioso.

Pero quienes habían llegado a conocerlo a fondo –que eran contados con los dedos de una mano-, dirían que Sasuke era lo que se llamaba una _persona buena_. Era quien había donado dinero a caridad, quien se había tomado el trabajo de cuidar de su primo pequeño por años, quien confiaba en su mascota, quien jamás habría abandonado a aquellos que lo querían y quien a los veinticinco años recién cumplidos había tenido la dolorosa necesidad biológica de ser padre.

Pero a Sasuke no le gustaba su segunda faceta.

Si existía una cosa que él jamás podría olvidar en su vida, era que no se podía confiar en absolutamente nadie en el mundo de los negocios. Siempre habría gente intentando serruchar el piso por el cual caminaba.

Era por ello que su vida sólo constaba de Itachi, Sai y Kiba. Las únicas tres personas en las que había confiado desde siempre. Nunca en sus novias –ex novias-.

Recordó a la primera, a sus diecisiete. Nunca había sentido ninguna especie de magnetismo, pero le agradaba su voz. Recordaba haberla escuchado hablar suavemente cuando estaban tendidos en el sofá y el siempre solía quedarse dormido ante su voz arrulladora, miel sobre hojuelas para sus oídos. Nunca pasaron más allá de los besos.

Su segunda novia había sido algo que él calificó como necesaria. Meses antes de emparejarse, Sasuke había viajado a América y había visto –algo que jamás admitiría frente a ningún ser viviente- al bebé más hermoso del mundo, que se le había acercado en el avión y había soltado una risa burbujeante. Y él sintió el tirón biológico que le incitaba a tener uno de ésos. Aún con todas las ganas de querer procrear, jamás pasó de la segunda fase con aquella novia.

Y hasta sus veintiséis años, él seguía siendo virgen y sin familia.

Posó una de sus manos en sus cabellos negros y pensó que su vida habría sido mucho más simple de no ser porque su sexualidad le preocupaba. A él _deberían_ gustarle las mujeres.

Intentando concentrarse más en su trabajo, se dedicó a revisar los trescientos cincuenta correos electrónicos que había recibido desde ayer. Había varios que pedían acuerdos de embarcaciones con su empresa y descartó algunos que para él significaban pura chatarra.

—Ya son las siete, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

Sasuke había puesto los ojos en blanco, pero pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Por qué debería de no estar? Yo trabajo aquí y manejo toda esta mierda. Tú vete si quieres.

—Vaya acidez —espetó Kiba desde su lugar—. Cuento contigo para la noche, así que no tienes cómo sacártela. Ya sabes.

—Ya te dije que iría, ¿no? —Le lanzó una mirada—. Ahora largo.

—Si sigues con esa actitud para la noche, no conseguirás más que patadas en los huevos —y se retiró.

Realmente no quería ir en busca de ninguna tipa ebria a aquél club. Sabía que sólo iría por complacer a Kiba y fingir que se sentía cómodo con esa ridícula situación. Sasuke se sentía con ganas de algo más.

Después de todo, esa tarde se sentía distinto.

* * *

—Sí, Sakura-chan, disculpa…

—_Ya_ _van dos, Naruto. Dos. Si realmente tuvieses la consideración…_

—Sí, lo sé, te he pedido perdón unas mil veces. Es mi prima, no la puedo dejar de acompañar.

—_Podrías haberlo pensado antes de hacerme depilar de pierna completa, Naruto. Sé que eres hombre y jamás lo comprenderías, pero la cera duele. Mucho._

Naruto tragó pastoso al imaginar lo ansiosa que debería de haber estado su novia para hacer tal gesto. Y eso, a su vez, también era determinante para que pudiese averiguar el grado de cabreo en el que se encontraba. Sí, era un nivel que iba por las nubes.

Se quiso golpear a sí mismo por ser tan borde y haber olvidado que iba a tener sexo (del bueno) con su novia y lo había tirado todo por la borda gracias al Uchiha pesado y el para nada agradable compromiso de su prima con esa gente. Su mente le recalcaba cada cierta cantidad de segundos que era un cretino por dejar plantada a su novia un día que prometía ser, como mínimo, inolvidable.

—Sí, me imagino. Te lo compensaré, te lo prometo'ttebayo— Naruto pocas veces, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba estando de novio con Sakura, se había dado el gran trabajo de fregar su relación. Y ahora lo había estado haciendo más a menudo, claramente sin proponérselo.

—_Más te vale_ — Y sin más, le cortó. Supuso que Sakura debía tener unos furiosos deseos de colgarlo de las pelotas por la ventana.

Pasó largo rato mirando su armario, y ya sin ganas de calentarse mucho la cabeza, eligió unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, a conjunto con unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color. Después de todo, no quería impresionar a nadie –aunque se dijo para sus adentros que eso era imposible, dado que era tremendamente guapo-.

Se lavó los dientes con parsimonia y luego se arregló el cabello, aunque no alcanzó a lucir muy diferente.

—Es una lástima que seamos primos, porque déjame decirte que esta noche te ves como un galán de aquellos.

—No podrías con todo este cuerpazo—Deidara soltó una risilla ante el egocentrismo de su primo. —Pagarían por tenerme de acompañante.

Al voltearse, Naruto se dijo a sí mismo que estaba en los genes el ser tan atractivo. Deidara llevaba el cabello recogido y un mechón rubio le cubría uno de sus ojos. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una chaqueta negra encima. Si no hubiese sido por los tacones, realmente Naruto no habría sabido distinguir si era hombre o mujer. A veces podía ser que tenía un aspecto bastante andrógino.

Ante las sonrisillas cómplices de ambos rubios, la bocina del auto de Sasuke les llamó la atención. Naruto corrió a su habitación para ponerse su chaqueta de cuero y guardar el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y se precipitó hacia la puerta de entrada junto a su prima.

—Demonios— dijo entonces la rubia— He olvidado mi maleta. Adelántate, enseguida les alcanzo.

Naruto sintió entonces cómo la sangre le bajaba a los pies. Volteándose lentamente, con la puerta de entrada ya abierta, pudo distinguir cómo el flamante Audi negro del poderoso empresario estaba detenido frente a su hogar. Rayos, no quería entrar ahí solo, pero no podía darse el lujo de comportarse como un gallina, no ahora que él se había recompuesto de todo lo que había pasado en la tarde. Recordando aquello, el coraje le recuperó la compostura y caminó dando golpes en el suelo, pensando en la inapropiada propina que le había dejado el bastardo. Ya bastante cerca, abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y, antes de sentarse, saludó.

—Hey, tarado.

Sasuke se volteó desde el asiento del conductor.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees que soy? ¿Tu chofer? — A Naruto se le hizo todo aquello un acto de malas pulgas. — Siéntate adelante.

Gruñó y se cambió de asiento al instante, acomodándose al lado del pelinegro.

—No eres nada amable, teme.

Sasuke ladeó una sonrisa que a Naruto se le antojó prepotente.

—Vaya, ya has aprendido algunos insultos. No está mal, dobe.

—Ya, dejemos el asunto si no quieres que te haga un escándalo por lo que dejaste en la mesa esta tarde. Quizás pueda parecerte un pobre diablo, pero te tengo noticias: No lo soy. — Alzó las cejas, intentando calmar su expresión—. Pero no creas que te tiraré el dinero en la cara. Quizás lo use para comprar rollos de papel higiénico y enrolle tu casa en él.

—Será difícil, porque no vivo exactamente en una casa. Pero hazlo si quieres, será realmente entretenido para mí y para los vecinos ver cómo te trepas doce pisos para empapelar.

Sasuke había borrado su molesta sonrisa y había dado a lugar a esa mueca impávida que el rubio tenía grabada a fuego en su retina. Bajando un poco la mirada, se dio cuenta de que el ojinegro se veía bastante bien. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta color azul petróleo a conjunto con unos vaqueros y unos zapatos color negro. Mentalmente dio un visto bueno –masculinamente, claro- y dirigió la mirada hacia el frente, ligeramente incómodo al notar que se había quedado mirando los primeros dos botones de la camisa de Sasuke sin abrochar.

—Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó Deidara una vez dentro del auto, sentada atrás. —Itachi quiere que me quede con él unos días y había olvidado tener una maleta a mano.

Ninguno volvió a comentar nada durante el trayecto. Para ser un viernes por la noche, el tráfico no había estado tan horroroso, por lo que habían llegado a su destino en una media hora. Sin contar, claro, que Sasuke manejaba como animal y se había ido a doscientos cuarenta aún sin estar en autopista.

Al estacionar, Sasuke hizo gala de su caballerosidad –algo que llevaba muy en él como para poder evitarlo- y se bajó antes del automóvil para abrir la puerta trasera y Deidara pudiese salir sin problemas. Mientras tanto, Naruto había murmurado algo que le sonó a "creído".

Cuando Itachi salió a recibirlos, el rubio ni siquiera pudo reparar en si el Uchiha mayor había presentado cambios durante todos esos años que no le había visto porque su primera se había lanzado sobre él ni bien éste había abierto la puerta.

Aceptó el saludo cordial del moreno una vez pudo acercársele y se dio paso hacia la casa.

Ostentoso, pensó.

—Pueden dirigirse al comedor— les sonrió Itachi con educación—. Lo tengo todo puesto.

A Naruto casi se le cae la cara al ver esa cantidad de cubiertos sobre la mesa. Si bien se le dificultaba usar los palillos, tenerlos ahí habría sido menos vergonzoso que intentar cortar la carne con el cuchillo de mantequilla.

—De adentro hacia afuera.

— ¿Uh?

—Los cubiertos, niñato. Empiezas con los que están desde más afuera. Cuando llegue el otro plato, ocupas los que siguen —le explicó Sasuke mientras éste utilizaba el cuchillo de manera tan elegante que Naruto pensó que hasta podría saber en qué ángulo de inclinación debía usarse.

—Ya, vale.

Deidara carraspeó para llamar la atención.

—Itachi y yo hemos decidido que nos casaremos a final del mes que viene. —comenzó—. Bueno, ha sido algo difícil decidir qué hacer con todo esto, ya saben, la mayoría de mi familia está en otro país y necesitamos a los padrinos, y dadas las circunstancias… Bueno, Naruto, tú eres mi único primo, así que estaría enormemente agradecida si tu pudieses ser el padrino por mi parte—sonrió algo ilusionada al ver que Naruto mostraba una sonrisa amplia.

—No hay probl…

—Y Sasuke —le cortó—, queremos que seas el padrino por parte de Itachi.

El menor de los Uchihas enarcó una ceja, dejando la copa de vino de la que estaba bebiendo en su lugar.

— ¿No deberían ser un hombre y una mujer?

—Ya va. Ni Itachi ni yo somos tradicionalistas.

—Ten en cuenta, estúpido hermano menor, que eso va de la mano con que debes llevar acompañante. No sería prudente dejar al padrino merodeando solo por el recinto mientras las desquiciadas amigas de Deidara —Itachi contuvo una mueca— se acercan a ti para comerte vivo.

—Pero mira que has hablado de más. Yo le ofrecí una de mis amigas para que le acompañase, pero ha rechazado la oferta.

Itachi le lanzó una mirada a Sasuke, que se podía traducir en un "bien hecho".

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo más —aclaró Sasuke al cabo de un rato— He quedado con un amigo para salir.

— ¿Ah, sí? — le preguntó Itachi, más por cortesía que por interés—. Tú no eres mucho de salir.

El pelinegro más joven rodó los ojos.

—Ha dicho que quiere que saque una cana al aire. No he podido persuadirlo de que no.

Deidara soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Eso está de lujo! Podrías llevar a Naruto también, que parece que lleva un tiempo sin dar palo al agua.

Naruto parecía un tomate.

—No, gracias.

—Ve.

—He dicho que no. Y tengo novia.

—No te hagas el difícil, pasa un buen rato. Seguro no fastidiarás a Sasuke, ¿no?

Sólo se escuchó un amargo bufido de parte de Sasuke, del otro lado de la mesa.

—No me apetece.

—Y yo no te estoy preguntando. Te vas. Itachi y yo debemos ponernos al día.

A Naruto no le quedó más remedio que partir con Sasuke una vez se dio por terminada la velada con su prima e Itachi.

* * *

—A mí no me engañas con ese cuento de que irás a alguna disco a ligar. Al menos, no con una chica.

Había pasado una media hora desde que habían partido en el flamante vehículo de Sasuke y ninguno de los dos se había dignado a hablar. A Naruto realmente se le hacía incómodo estar con Sasuke en esos momentos, porque no sabía dónde demonios le estaría llevando, aunque dados los antecedentes de los que él mismo había participado, pensó que no se trataba de un lugar _normal_.

Sasuke, al escuchar al idiota rubio hacer la declaración, frenó en seco. Naruto, a causa de que no llevaba el cinturón, se deslizó hacia adelante, golpeándose la cabeza contra el parabrisas.

— ¡No es necesario ponerse animal!

— ¿Qué quisiste decir?

—Lo que escuchaste, bastardo — se sobó la frente, adolorido.

Uchiha se mantuvo tieso en su asiento, meditando. Sabía perfectamente que el rubio tenía razones de sobra pasa pensar que él iba a lugares restringidos sólo para cierto tipo de público, pero de alguna forma se sintió completamente fastidiado. Quiso responderle algo parecido a _jódete_ y patearlo fuera de su carro._ No_, se dijo, _da igual._

—Tienes razón. No voy en busca de un ligue, para nada.

—Un ligue mujer.

—Un ligue de lo que sea, usuratonkachi —espetó Sasuke de mal humor—. No sé qué tanto te preocupa.

—No me preocupas tú, en realidad. Me preocupa dónde me lleves.

—Es un lugar normal, grandísimo idiota.

—Más te vale.

Contuvo una sonrisa socarrona al imaginarse a Naruto rehuyendo de hombres y mujeres que quisiesen flirtear con él, con la pobre excusa de "tengo novia" durante toda la noche.

—Te aseguro que no te alejarás en toda la noche de mí, dobe. A menos que te gusten los carroñeros.

Naruto no supo qué significaba eso.

Una vez hubieron llegado al lugar, se encontraron a Kiba fuera del club, alegando que se habían tardado demasiado. Naruto le saludó de buena gana, mientras el otro parecía sorprendido de que él estuviera ahí, al igual que su rubia compañera de trabajo que había salido poco rato después del castaño. Tras darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, luego de haberle explicado la situación increíble en tono amistoso, se adentró al ANBU, comprobando que sí era un lugar bastante normal y con música bastante buena.

Esa noche, luego de saludar a todos los amigos de Sasuke y luego de que todos ellos –incluido él- hubiesen pedido dos rondas de _shots _de tequila; Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no era tan bestia cuando se hallaba con sus amigos, o con Kiba, al menos.

Incluso podría decir que le había caído bien.

* * *

Sasuke llevaba su tercera cerveza y se dio cuenta de que cada vez que bebía una se ponía más molesto de sólo ver a un montón de chicas escuchar a Naruto parlotear sobre su vida en los Estados Unidos. Se bebió la lata en menos de dos minutos y se acercó a la barra algo más desinhibido que al principio y le pidió al barman que le sirviera un whisky a las rocas. Apenas volvió a divisar al rubio con esa sonrisa coqueta que les regalaba a las damas, se acercó a paso decidido. Él, de alguna forma, también se sentía algo coqueto.

—Te las has acaparado todas, dobe.

A Naruto se le borró la sonrisa de a poco, también algo tocado por el alcohol. Notó al instante que las chicas también se comían a Sasuke con la mirada.

— ¿Celoso?

—Por supuesto.

Naruto ladeó una sonrisa que a Sasuke le pareció de lo más atractiva. No reparó demasiado en devolvérsela y se acercó un poco más a él, de forma lenta. Naruto tragó pesado, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Al parecer, todos los tragos que habían estado bebiendo ambos les estaban pasando la cuenta. _Una copa más y me vuelvo un marica de tomo y lomo_, se dijo Naruto cuando comenzó a desear que otro botón de la camisa de Sasuke se soltara para tener una mejor visión de sus pectorales.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó el rubio a la vez que intentaba entornar los ojos, con poco éxito.

—Supongo que no tienes intenciones de bailar…

— ¿Bailar? ¿Es enserio? — Naruto se levantó del taburete de la barra y acortó aún más las distancias. — Soy la máquina del baile — agarró a Sasuke por la solapa de la camisa y le atrajo hacia lo que parecía ser la pista de baile. —Observa.

La música estaba bastante fuerte, pero el ritmo era bastante pegajoso. Sasuke bebió de un trago su whisky e intentó disimular el gesto de amargura pera luego seguir al ojiazul que, gracias a su último vodka con jugo de naranja, ya no sentía ni una pizca de vergüenza de bailar tan pegado a un hombre.

Dejando todo rastro de lucidez, Sasuke se apegó más al cuerpo de Naruto, siguiéndole el ritmo a la perfección para la sorpresa de él mismo. Jamás bailaba, no por voluntad propia, al menos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelinegro al sentir que Naruto, con otro vaso de lo que parecía ser coca-cola y ron, se había acercado a su oreja mientras contorneaba las caderas. _So put it on me, let's remove the space between me and you_, le había cantado esa canción movida que estaban tocando, haciendo gala de su perfecto inglés.

Supo enseguida que el ambiente se había puesto algo caliente.

El rubio se había apoderado de sus caderas y se estaba meneando de una manera que podría volver loco a cualquiera. Sasuke colocó sus manos en la cintura del otro y acarició por sobre la camiseta, como si todo fuese parte del baile.

Estaban tan ebrios que ya ni siquiera les importaba que fuesen dos hombres, en un club heterosexual, con gente que podría reconocerlos –más bien, reconocer a Sasuke-, con Kiba, con la novia de Kiba y con toda esa gente que ignoraba todo el lío sexual que existía en las cabezas de ambos.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que cada cual ahogó un suspiro cuando las hombrías se rozaron entre bailes. Ambos se habían sincronizado perfectamente para hacer de ello algo sumamente atractivo. Naruto sentía que no aguantaba más, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos había bebido y se sentía más excitado que nunca, lo confirmaba aquella parte de su anatomía firmemente marcada en sus vaqueros.

Ignoraba cuánto había bebido el Uchiha, pero supuso que estaban parecidos, porque cuando reparó en que el otro se frotaba contra él, supo que tenía el mismo problema que él entre las piernas.

Totalmente fuera de sí mismo, Sasuke se volteó.

Pero aún seguían pegados.

A la mierda.

—_Tonight i'm fucking you._

Sasuke no supo si Naruto le había dicho eso porque la canción decía así o porque realmente iba a hacerlo. Confirmó que se trataba de ambas cuando se vio dirigido hacia los servicios por el rubio, que tenía un gesto extraño en la cara. No quiso hacer el esfuerzo de analizarlo, porque realmente no estaba en estado de hacerlo.

Apenas ambos entraron, una extraña sensación de calentura invadió a Naruto al reparar en que los servicios estaban vacíos. Cerró la puerta con llave y miró a Sasuke con intensidad.

Y le besó.

Los labios de Naruto le habían devorado con hambre, sin siquiera intentar hacerlo suave. Lo primero que sintió, antes de los labios, fue la lengua del rubio introduciéndose en su boca y moviéndose frenéticamente junto a la suya. Era asfixiante y delicioso.

Apoyó a Sasuke en los lavabos y recorrió su espalda por debajo de la camisa. Su piel suave y sudada, caliente. El pelinegro le correspondía el beso con tal intensidad que se preguntó si no se correría de sólo sentirlo. La seducción con la que le miraba causaba estragos en su mente.

Sasuke le rodeó con las piernas y sin vergüenza alguna se introdujo dentro de los jeans del pelinegro. Agarró la dureza entre sus dedos, sintiendo algo de humedad. Masturbó con un ritmo algo irregular debido a la borrachera que se gastaba.

—Naruto.

Aquello había sonado a fóllame a los oídos del rubio. No, ya no se podía controlar. Rompió el beso e inspiró con profundidad. Se había olvidado de respirar.

Comenzó a bajar por las piernas del azabache, seguro de lo que haría.

—Es mi turno.

Sasuke no supo a qué se refería hasta que sintió calor, seguido de placer, en la zona de su entrepierna. Naruto había hecho referencia de lo ocurrido hace años.

Se había mostrado totalmente seguro al hacerle sexo oral, no había puesto reparo en hacerlo inmediatamente. Estaba tan caliente, tan sediento del cuerpo contrario, suave, acalorado, con un olor corporal tan atrayente que le disipaba las dudas.

Repentinamente, entre gemidos ahogados de Sasuke y sonidos de succión por su parte, algo vibró. Algo que estaba en su bolsillo.

Algo molesto, dejó su tarea bajo la intensa mirada del Uchiha y sacó su móvil. Algo falto de motricidad fina, apretó una de las teclas del teléfono. Era un mensaje.

De Sakura.

Sakura, no Sasuke.

_Sakura._

Mujer, _novia_.

El móvil le resbaló de las manos y se deslizó por el azulejo del piso un poco más alejado de él.

— ¿Qué? —alzó la cabeza un poco y se encontró con el miembro duro del pelinegro frente a él, y más arriba, la cara de frustración del mismo.

A la velocidad de la luz, se incorporó, sintiéndose repentinamente más sobrio a causa del pánico. No, maldición.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — Sasuke pudo darse cuenta que también había vuelto a estar algo más lúcido.

Naruto le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos de furia.

—Tú…—observó con ira mientras Sasuke se guardaba lo suyo dentro de los pantalones y se subía el cierre. El razonamiento –o lo que él llamó razonamiento, estando en medio de una ola de ebriedad- no tardó en aparecer en su cabeza. Enojo— ¡Vete de aquí! —Le gritó— ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí!

Sasuke sólo le había lanzado una mirada antes de desaparecer de los servicios.

Pensó que Naruto en aquél estado no habría dado espacio para descurtir, y menos si no sabía en qué lugar del mundo se encontraba ubicado, porque todo lo que le había dicho había estado en inglés.

_Hit the road_, le había mascullado con hirviente ira. Sí, era exactamente lo que haría y no le tomó más de unos segundos el retirarse.

* * *

Así como comentarios aparte no tengo muchos, sólo que quizá me demore lo mismo en actualizar. Ya saben, universidad rompe-cráneos es la que manda y no me puedo dar mucho el lujo de escribir.

Lo que sí, quiero que sepan que he actualizado mi perfil y como también me dedico a los AMV, he puesto el par que he hecho de SasuNaru. Me gustaría que se pasaran y me dieran su opinión.

¡Un besazo!


	5. Chapter 5

Sí, por Dios, me he demorado exactamente un mes en actualizar. Ustedes conocen como es el asunto (Universidad es igual a nada de tiempo). Les agradezco un millón de millones todos los hermosos reviews que me dejan, los que son respondibles por mensaje privado y los que no (¡son tan lindas!). Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a **KataristikA**, porque comprende que la chicha hace maravillas xD (espero que te sorprendas cuando veas esto).

Lo otro, mucho menos importante xD he decidido ampliar mis horizontes y agregar gente a facebook, realmente no conozco a mucha gente que le guste el animé (soy una yaoista del clóset) y me animaría a aceptar gente si lo quisieran. Cualquier cosa, mensaje privado. ¡Y a leer!

Advertencias: Este fanfic es un AU, contiene YAOI y –quizás- LEMON.

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo sólo soy una humilde servidora que cumple sus fantasías con los personajes.

**Hit the road**

**Capítulo V**

—_¿Tienes idea de lo que significa? ¿La tienes?_ —escuchó desde el otro lado del móvil—._A mí me parece que no, Sasuke. ¿Estás casi mínimamente enterado de que si alguien llega a saber que te andas metiendo con cualquier fulano a vista de todos, estamos fritos? Fritos. Todo el rollo de la empresa se va al cuerno con nosotros ahí._

El dolor de cabeza que le agolpaba en las sienes se le hacía insoportable, como si cada vena que cruzaba por su cabeza palpitara a ritmo propio. Se sentía con unas náuseas horribles, los retorcijones de estómago no le dejaban en paz y la sensación de sequedad en la boca hacía que todo lo demás se volviera en un suplicio todavía más grande.

Y la voz de Kiba cabreado por la mañana no era precisamente algo que calificaría como una ayuda.

—No pasará nada.

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? Hay varios del rubro que son homofóbicos, Sasuke bastardo. A mí me importa un cuerno si te gustan las salchichas, pero quienes negocian con nosotros… eso puede ser causal de perder millones. Y despidos masivos, para variar._ —el sonido de una licuadora resonó a través de la línea. —_Realmente terrible. Debes ser más cuidadoso con esto de las relaciones…_

Sintió un espasmo recorrerle la espina al escucharle. ¿Relación?

—No tengo ninguna relación con ese idiota—espetó, arrugando un poco la nariz al sentir el olor a alcohol emergerle de los poros.

Escuchó el cesar de la ruidosa máquina del otro lado. Seguidamente, escuchó el estruendo de lo que imaginó que sería un vaso estrellarse contra el piso. _Idiota_, fue lo único que atinó a pensar.

—_¿Vas de broma?_

—¿Te parece que hago bromas, estúpido?

—_Hay que joderse…—_tuvo la ligera impresión de que del otro lado del teléfono, el castaño se pasaba las manos por el cabello con obvia desesperación. _— ¿has estado con más tipos así? ¡¿En público?! ¡Nos llevarás a la ruina!_

Sasuke estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Él, de haber estado sobrio, no habría dejado que eso jamás hubiese pasado –se había prometido mentalmente no volver a beber en lo que le restaba de vida-. Sí, se daba cuenta de que había caído bajo, demasiado para ser un Uchiha. Le avergonzaba el sólo pensar en cómo habría despertado Naruto después de todo el show que habían montado la noche anterior.

_Naruto_.

Encima el rubio había tenido el descaro de aprovecharse de él y le había echado la culpa, como si finalmente el hubiese sido sólo una pobre víctima de la situación. Vaya hijo de puta.

—_Intenta mantener la discreción si vas con eso, galán. Tirarse a nuestro mesero del café suena demasiado escalofriante. Además, ¿no estás algo viejo para él?_

Algo pareció crujir dentro de su cerebro.

—¿Me has dicho viejo?

—_No, sólo digo que…_

—No estoy viejo—le cortó.— Que el tipo tenga cara de crio no tiene nada que ver.

—_Calma esa fiera, que no te he dicho que seas viejo. Sólo que eres muy mayor para él, apenas debe tener unos… ¿diecisiete?_

—Diecinueve—corrigió.

—_Ya, al menos es mayor de edad._

—Hn.

Escuchó a Kiba suspirar del otro lado de la línea: —_Sólo… compórtate. Y cuida esa resaca._

Le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Estaba cabreado y adolorido hasta en el pelo. No podía caberle en la cabeza que ese grandísimo idiota hubiese insinuado que era demasiado mayor para Naruto, ¿y qué si lo era? No era como si al rubio le hubiese importado.

Todos podían irse al cuerno. No necesitaba que manejaran su vida, y aunque no planeaba arreglar las cosas con el chico, realmente no sentía ganas de sentirse rencoroso.

Simplemente se dejaría llevar.

* * *

Colocó sus brazos alrededor del inodoro una vez más y dejó que todo el reflujo hiciera lo suyo, dañándole un poco la garganta. Aún se sentía algo mareado y el sabor ácido de la boca le molestaba.

—Espero que estés contento— le dijo Deidara desde el umbral de la puerta, bastante enfadada.

Naruto volvió a vomitar.

—Me cago en ti— sacó el rollo de papel higiénico y se lo restregó por nariz y boca y luego lo dejó caer al wáter con desprecio. Sintiéndose algo mejor, se levantó del piso y jaló la cadena. No recordaba, durante todo su historial con bebidas alcohólicas, haber quedado en ese deplorable estado.

Se mojó la cara y se lavó los dientes bajo la intensa mirada de la rubia. Sabía que la chica podía llegar a tener muy malas pulgas cuando quería, y precisamente se daba cuenta de que eso era lo que pasaba.

—No me parecen necesarios los insultos— aclaró despreocupada—, aunque si alguien debería decirlos aquí soy yo. Aún no me has dicho qué es lo que has hecho para huir así.

—Yo no he huido de nada— escupió la pasta dentífrica, pero debido a su falta de coordinación le cayó un poco en la camiseta—. Genial.

—Exacto, me llamas a las… ¿qué? ¿Cuatro de la mañana? Para que ir a recogerte y verte esa cara de espanto que no te la quitaba nadie.-repuso señalándose las ojeras—.Mira lo que has hecho. Al menos que valga la pena tener esta cara, así que ve dando las explicaciones antes de que alguien salga herido.

Pero a Naruto no se le dio la posibilidad de responder gracias a la bilis arremolinándose en su garganta y saliendo de nuevo sobre el lavamanos. Todo iba y venía y cada regresión que tenía acerca de lo que había pasado con Sasuke se le hacía cada vez más confuso y jodidamente extraño.

Sí, rayos, había huido como una rata. Pero dentro de todo lo cierto que era, lo admitiría sobre su cadáver. No era sólo porque sentía que todo lo que había hecho esa noche estaba realmente mal, comenzando por haber aceptado ir a esa cena con su prima, sino que también porque estaba cagado de miedo. ¿Qué demonios haría? Por supuesto que volvería a ver a ese bastardo; incluso pensar en ello le daba unas arcadas terribles. Mierda, ese tipo podía fregarlo de pies a cabeza si quería.

— ¿Dónde me he ido a meter…?— se enjuagó la boca y escupió con displicencia todo el amargo sabor que aguardaba en su boca. Deidara resopló a sus espaldas— ¿Podrías dejarme solo? Enserio, eres libre de darme el sermón de tu vida, pero después. Estoy malditamente molido.

Escuchó detrás suyo como los tacones de la rubia sonaron contra el piso del baño, y seguidamente sintió una de sus manos posarse sobre su hombro derecho.

—Está bien —le escuchó decir bastante cercana a su nuca y con un tono que se le hizo demasiado serio como para no sentir escalofríos—, pero sólo deja que te advierta algo: no creas que soy estúpida. Puede que no sepa con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó pero bien puedo hacerme una idea. Y si no haces algo al respecto, las cosas se pueden complicar… en tu caso, si no te aclaras, puedes llegar a fregar tu vida y la de Sasuke.

Tras un portazo, Naruto sólo pudo pensar en Sakura, en Sasuke, en el sabor de la bilis y el dolor de cabeza.

Casi había olvidado lo que era sentirse enfermo.

* * *

Era domingo por la tarde, y tal como los días anteriores, la temperatura parecía sobrepasar los treinta y cinco grados bajo sombra.

Naruto simplemente suspiró, sintiéndose agotado mentalmente. Se había pasado toda la noche del sábado pensando en Sasuke, y sí, debía admitir que si algo extraño había pasado la noche anterior, no era culpa del pelinegro. Al menos, no completamente.

Con pesadez se dejó resbalar un poco en la banca del parque del que se encontraba. ¡Era un idiota! Sentía como si su mundo, todo lo que había construido desde que había uso de la razón, se desmoronaba y comenzaba nuevamente a formarse algo completamente distinto desde los cimientos. ¿Qué haría con Sakura? Ella era su novia y amiga, no quería perderla; aún así, sabía que después de todo lo que había pasado ese sentimiento de amor hacia ella se había desvanecido ligeramente.

Por otro lado, estaba Sasuke. Sasuke, de género masculino, poderoso empresario, rico, homosexual, bien parecido.

_Maldita sea_, pensó deprimido, _va a ser que ahora pienso que está bueno._

¡No! Él no era gay, a él toda su vida le habían agradado los pechos grandes y las facciones delicadas. Hasta algunas gorditas en algún momento de su vida le parecieron algo atractivas, pero de eso a llegar a un hombre… era demasiado, ¡demasiado!

Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Sasuke antes de que su conciencia explotara. El pelinegro había sido el único hombre en el que había pensado eróticamente y no había más. Eso no le convertía en homosexual. Quizás Sasuke si lo era, o quizás era un tipo promiscuo; no lo sabía. De todas formas, ya que se había puesto en pos de analizar, ese tipo había intentado tener encuentros con él, o al menos, no se había negado a tenerlos como había pasado la noche del viernes.

¡Quizás hasta estaba enamorado de él!

—Estoy jodido— murmuró fatalista mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y lanzaba un corto grito de desahogo—Jodido.

—¿Naruto? —Se sobresaltó e inmediatamente adoptó una posición rígida sobre el asiento al escuchar esa conocida voz a su lado—¿Te encuentras bien?

Quiso decir "no", pero enmudeció cuando Sakura se acomodó junto a él con gesto preocupado. Ahora sí que se sentía bastante acobardado y ligeramente como un insecto. Debía ser capaz…

—Estoy perfectamente.

Haruno le dedicó una sonrisa abierta que le hizo sentir aún más pequeño. —Me alegra que hayas llamado, ésta semana no hemos pasado nada de tiempo juntos.

—Claro…—musitó apenas. _Vamos_, se dijo, _compórtate como un hombre_. No podía engañarla así; él no era un mal tipo. Se armó de coraje, tomando aire en una gran bocanada. —Sakura-chan, yo…

—Te he echado de menos—le dijo entonces, levemente sonrojada.

Y tan rápido como había juntado valor, éste volvía a escapársele de los pulmones.

—Yo también.

* * *

La alarma de su móvil sonó a eso de las ocho de la mañana el día lunes.

Durante su ducha, se dedicó a pensar en prácticamente nada, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza durante más tiempo del usual. Necesitaba relajarse con urgencia. Al salir, luego de largos minutos, se secó el cabello con una toalla y luego se amarró otra más larga a la altura de las caderas. Deslizó su máquina de afeitar por toda la barbilla y por el labio superior, eliminando todo rastro de la sombra oscura que comenzaba a hacerse notar por el área.

Una vez seco, volvió a su habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama completamente desnudo y soltó un largo suspiro.

¿Cuándo su vida se había convertido en un manojo de confusiones? Si bien nunca le habían agradado las mujeres, sabía con toda seguridad que quería tener hijos en algún momento de su vida. ¿Y cómo, maldita sea, pretendía siguiera tener descendientes ahora que se daba cuenta de que quizás bateaba para su mismo equipo?

Apenas terminó de anudarse la corbata, agarró su maletín y lo lanzó con menosprecio del lado del copiloto de su Alfa Romeo 519, que no solía utilizar demasiado para trabajar por ser demasiado fastuoso. Tan ausente estaba que tuvo que frenar apresuradamente un par de veces antes de pasarse las luces rojas.

Al llegar al edificio, le dedicó una efímera miraba a la cafetería cruzando la calle. Se aseguró de entrar a los estacionamientos lo más concentrado que podía y aparcó junto a la Harley-Davidson de Kiba.

El trayecto en al ascensor se le hizo más tranquilizante al darse cuenta de que el aire acondicionado estaba reparado. Pero cuando llegó al piso quince, toda su tranquilidad se evaporó.

—¡Ya te dije que no me importa!

—Y yo te repito que no puedes pasar sin anotar una cita antes.

—¡Y una mierda la cita! Me dejas pasar ahora mismo, tengo que hablar con él.

—Hay mucha gente que tiene que hablar con él, y esa gente _pide-una-maldita-cita_. ¿Qué crees, que puedes pasar a ver a Sasuke Uchiha como si fueses a visitar a tu abuela?

—¡Me la sopla ese Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Me dejas pasar o…!

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —gruñó.

Karin, su secretaria, le dedicó una mirada de exaspero por sobre el hombro del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella y de espaldas a él. Hombros anchos, cabello rubio, alto…

El chico se demoró menos de cinco segundos en encararle y pudo notar cómo su cara adoptaba fuertes tonalidades rojas y sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

_Naruto_, pensó.

—Hasta que llegas, bastardo. —se dirigió a él, frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke repitió el gesto. —Necesito hablar contigo.

—¡Ya te he dicho, niñato, que no…!

Con la palma de su mano, le indicó a la mujer pelirroja que cerrara la boca. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente al rubio.

—Habla.

—No te lo diré aquí— le dijo, señalando con poco disimulo a su secretaria que echaba fuego por los ojos. —¿No hay un lugar más privado?

Sasuke lo pensó detenidamente antes de dar una respuesta positiva. Bien sabía que estar a solas con Naruto en un lugar cerrado no podía terminar de la mejor manera.

—Pasa a mi oficina—sin embargo, se hizo consciente de que cuando se trataba del rubio no podía actuar con la racionalidad que le caracterizaba.

Se encaminaron con el pasillo, y justo antes de salir de la recepción, pudo ver por el reflejo de una puerta de vidrio cómo el más joven le mostraba la lengua a Karin en clara demostración de burla.

Se sentía extraño teniendo a Naruto detrás, siguiéndole en silencio. Ellos nunca habían compartido extensas conversaciones, además de las absurdas peleas en las que se habían enfrascado contadas veces. Y esta vez había ido exclusivamente a verle para conversar. _Claro, conversar… me sacará más dolores de cabeza, eso es lo que hará._

Levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios en una ligera sonrisa orgullosa cuando el rubio soltó un ligero "oh" cuando abrió la enorme puerta de roble ubicada al fondo del pasillo, dejando ver un amplio ventanal que ocupaba toda una muralla y más allá un hermoso Tokio edificado desde las alturas. Supuso también que se había sorprendido por la enorme computadora o por la longitud del escritorio frente a ellos.

—Adelante.

Cerró la puerta con seguro luego de que el ojiazul se ubicara en el asiento que correspondía a los visitantes, y seguidamente él se posicionó en el asiento propio, frente al chico.

—¿Qué tienes que decir?

Naruto levantó la mirada y clavó los ojos en los suyos con algo que él identificó como confusión y enojo. Sin saber por qué, notó cómo el estómago se le encogía.

—Yo…—comenzó con voz algo temblorosa. —Yo tengo novia, Sasuke.

Se acomodó en el respaldo de su sillón forrado en cuero y entornó la mirada, molesto. Esa estúpida historia ya la conocía.

—No me estás contando nada nuevo. ¿Acaso vienes sólo a recordarme lo evidente, usuratonkachi?

Naruto frunció aún más el entrecejo y se colocó recto sobre el asiento.

—Deja que termine de hablar, ¿sí? —tomó aire y prosiguió—.Tengo novia y no quiero hacerle daño. Yo estaba bien antes de ti, Sasuke, tenía mi vida perfectamente. Yo…—apretó los puños con coraje—yo no sé qué hacer. Por tu maldita culpa ya no veo Sakura como antes, en cambio a ti… ¡Me costó un año entero sacar de mi mente lo de aquella vez, y apareces de nuevo y lo revivo! ¡Lo revivo, joder! ¡Me has convertido en un puñetero gay sopla-nucas! Ni siquiera respetaste mi sexualidad, yo no tengo nada que ver con que te gusten los…

—No me gustan los hombres—le cortó con todo el estoicismo que pudo. Se sentía asombrado de escuchar tales confesiones de los labios del rubio.

—¡¿Vas de broma?! —bramó, perdiendo toda la paciencia— ¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Una mariposa? ¡No me vengas con que no te gustan los hombres, teme! ¡Casi me cenas con sal y pimienta!

—Eso no quiere decir nada, dobe—inspiró hondo y con algo de vergüenza, ordenó en su cabeza lo que diría a continuación—. Eres el único hombre con el que me he enrollado. No hay más.

—¡Eso no…!—y de repente, como si su cerebro hubiese decidido funcionar al cien por ciento, procesó. — ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchas. Supongo que eres un caso diferente.

Decir aquello fue un duro golpe a su orgullo. No solía admitir nada positivo con respecto a otras personas, mucho menos si de temas así se trataba. Le prestó algo más de atención al rubio, que parecía algo consternado con respecto a la aclaración que había hecho.

—¿Por qué yo? — Sasuke se había preguntado lo mismo, _¿por qué Naruto?_ Debía sentirse miserable— Ahora ni siquiera puedo estar bien conmigo mismo, Sasuke. Le fui infiel a Sakura contigo, ¡contigo! Ahora no puedo siquiera mirarla a la cara. ¿Cómo quieres que le explique que, repentinamente, me gusta Sasuke Uchiha? No sólo la dañaré, si no que quizás ni siquiera me crea.

Pero frente a todo lo que había dicho, sólo un trozo de ello había quedado en su mente, casi dejándole sin respiración. Intentó rememorar esa frase varias veces en su cabeza con la voz de Naruto, incapaz de preguntárselo otra vez (dado que, aún en esas circunstancias, no se olvidaba de que era un Uchiha y los Uchihas no necesitaban que les repitieran las cosas dos veces).

—Te gusto— afirmó con una lentitud aplastante.

Observó cómo el otro se sonrojaba violentamente por segunda vez en el día. Esperó pacientemente a que respondiera algo, sintiéndose verdaderamente ansioso de escucharle, aunque no demostró un ápice de su agitación.

Naruto hizo un extraño ruido y Sasuke supo enseguida que le había dado hipo por culpa de los nervios.

—¿Quieres que te traiga agua?

Naruto hipó de nuevo.

—¿Te gusto yo?

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decirle que no le gustaba que le respondieran con otra pregunta, pero lo dejó pasar y le dedicó una mirada analítica. Realmente no quería responder esa pregunta, puesto que no conocía al rubio lo suficiente como para decir que le gustaba definitivamente. Por otro lado, sí, él había sido el único hombre en el que se había fijado, y lo poco que había conocido de él (aunque le costaba realmente admitirlo), le había agradado. Aunque fuese un rubio cabezón.

—Es muy posible, sí.

Sasuke esperó a que Naruto dejase de contener la respiración (una cura que al menos él reconocía para detener el hipo). Pero apenas éste había dejado de hacerlo, fijó los ojos azules en los suyos negros, traspasándole, demostrando todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su estómago en ese momento.

Y la respuesta que esperaba llegó, pero no como él había supuesto.

Cuando Naruto se inclinó sobre el mueble y le tomó de la nuca, para luego sentir sus labios por voluntad propia sobre los suyos; suyo que eso era más de lo que había esperado como contestación.

_Tú también me gustas._


	6. Chapter 6

Debo pedir mil diculpas po: primero, no sé si he alcanzar a responder reviews o no, si lo he olvidado, ruego me disculpen… he estado demasiado ocupada y la distracción me tiene vuelta loca, así que prometo responder los reviews de éste capítulo apenas me los manden. Segundo, a las chicas anónimas que no se han podido contactar conmigo por facebook, les digo que me pueden buscar por **Manzani Ta Roja** (ojalá con un mensaje poniendo que me conocen de aquí). Tercero, a las niñas que ya he agregado, tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para platicar… así que lo siento.

Pero para compensar todo esto, al capítulo VII ¡viene sorpresa!

Advertencias: Este fanfic es un AU, contiene YAOI y –quizás- LEMON.

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo sólo soy una humilde servidora que cumple sus fantasías con los personajes.

**Hit the road**

**Capítulo VI**

—Naruto— llamó Sasuke desde su asiento— ¿Qué harás?

El joven rubio sentado en la silla de enfrente tornó su mirada hacia el techo y soltó una queja. Con abatimiento le vio removerse en su silla y dejar caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

—Ni idea —resopló—. No tengo idea de qué hacer. No quiero que me odie… es mi amiga también ¿sabes? De una forma u otra no terminará bien.

En su mente sólo quedó aquella última frase como ésta fuese el determinante de todo. No, por supuesto que nada terminaría bien, sobre todo cuando la gente se diese cuenta poco a poco de porqué aún no era casado con hijos y que visitaba a un hombre americano notablemente menor que él. Si hubiese sabido que al final de todo ambos acabarían gustándose habría ideado un plan (por supuesto, él era un Uchiha organizado, el _debía_ tener planes) para pasar inadvertidos. Pero no, por supuesto, el rubio le había sorprendido con gracia y ahora debían estar escondidos cada vez que tuviesen que verse. Con suerte, la prensa amarillista se mantendría lejos.

—No terminará bien para ninguno de los dos —sentenció con voz calmada—.Quizás no debas decirle aún. Podría tomárselo lo suficientemente mal como para fregarnos a los dos, y créeme Naruto, no estoy para darme esos lujos.

—¿Y qué le diré cuando no…?— Sí, debió imaginar que eso sería incluso más difícil. —¿Qué le diré cuando no podamos tener sexo? O besarnos, ¡besarnos, maldición! ¡No podemos actuar como novios sin besarnos!

Cuando Naruto colocó sus dedos entre su cabello supo que algo andaba realmente mal. Claro, ahí estaba el lado engorroso de Naruto: pretender o no hacerlo. Para él sería difícil, pero para el rubio todo se había revuelto en menos de un santiamén. Seguramente apenas había disfrutado del beso que él mismo le había proporcionado. Un beso cálido, suave, lento… y confuso.

A Sasuke le tomó un par de minutos llegar a una resolución.

—Entonces bésala y ten sexo —dejó salir en un hilo de voz. No quería mostrar amargura o alguna especie de debilidad, por lo que se acomodó en el asiento en pose recta mientras observaba cómo el rostro del rubio se volvía cada vez más compungido.

—¿Ah? — se sintió algo ciego, como recién despertado. _No, ¡claro que no!_— ¿Estás demente? Acabo de decir que me gustas tú ¿me oyes? No puedo simplemente tomar todo lo que acabamos de decirnos y metérmelo en el…

—Detente— le cortó poniendo los ojos en blanco, molesto por terminar con la seriedad del asunto debido a las obscenidades.

—Bien, bien— Naruto hizo un gesto de calma con ambas manos y volvió a inclinarse sobre el escritorio para acortar un poco las distancias—. Tan sólo deja que respete _lo que somos_ nosotros ahora, ¿sí?

Si Sasuke hubiese sido parte de algún universo paralelo o conformante de alguna parodia absurda, habría boqueado de impresión; sin embargo, lo único que apareció en sus facciones fue una ligera mueca con los labios.

—Qué idiota más considerado —murmuró sarcástico.

—Por supuesto que sí, bastado malagradecido, ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?

¿Él? Por supuesto que habría dejado a su novia de inmediato y sin mayores explicaciones. La oportunidad de que al menos le gustase alguien era algo que no debía desaprovechar dado que, aparentemente, era un suceso que ocurría cada cien años. Pensó en preguntarle al chico _¿y qué demonios se supone que 'somos'?_ pero lo dejó estar, porque aquella pregunta le parecía demasiado propia de una _nenaza_ y él claramente era todo lo contrario.

Antes de que pudiese responder, Naruto ya estaba de pie con intenciones de partir.

—¿Qué haces?

—Debo volver a la universidad —declaró con un atisbo de amargura que a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido. _"Quizás la vea a ella"_, pensó, e inmediatamente se incorporó (sin parecer desesperado, obviamente, puesto que él era un Uchiha y los Uchiha jamás demostraban impaciencia) —, no quiero tener problemas. Además, el campus queda algo alejado de aquí.

—Puedo llevarte— se ofreció.

—¿Ese es tu plan para pasar desapercibido?—se burló—. Muy bien.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua, anotando mentalmente que no volvería a intentar ser amable en otra ocasión.

—Entonces supongo que irás en el autobús.

—Nop— le observó sonreír y pasar junto a él para acercarse al enorme ventanal y apuntar hacia abajo—Tengo mi automóvil estacionado justo abajo. Es un _maruti_.

No pudo evitar recordar aquella ocasión en la cual se había fijado en un automóvil bastante maltrecho estacionado frente al suyo, cuando había ido a casa de los tíos de su futura cuñada.

—Oh. —ladeó una sonrisa que hizo que Naruto arrugase el ceño de forma exagerada—_Eso_.

—Disculpe usted, _señor Uchiha_, de no tener los millones para hacerme de un automóvil exclusivo. Al menos es mejor que nada.

—Como digas —le quitó importancia mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se acercaba a Naruto dispuesto a despedirse—. Pasaré a tu casa a las diez, no te tardes.

La reacción que esperaba por parte de Naruto llegó al instante.

—Ni siquiera me preguntaste si tenía que hacer después del trabajo— espetó con fastidio, acercándose al igual que el pelinegro.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer luego del trabajo?

—No— la expresión de falso enojo en su cara desapareció nuevamente para dar paso a una brillante sonrisa. —Pero podría.

—Hn.

Naruto atrapó sus labios nuevamente en un beso más enérgico que el primero. Las manos tras su nuca y la intensa respiración del rubio eran simplemente embriagantes; incluso cuando éste introdujo su lengua supo lo pasional que era para entregarse. Para él, corresponderle al mismo ritmo era algo complejo, ya que la lentitud y profundidad del beso eran algo que le desconcertaban del rubio que suponía un escándalo. Algo estresado por no saber dónde colocar las manos, resolvió que el mejor lugar para situarlas era en la cintura de Naruto, acercándole más así. Pudo notar en medio del beso que algo se endurecía sobre su muslo.

Escuchó un leve jadeo y el beso acabó.

—Tranquilo campeón, llevamos demasiado poco como para anotar más puntos —le dijo algo sonrojado pero con cierta gracia—. Ya, es hora de partir.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la puerta, y antes de que Naruto se pudiese marchar, Sasuke le plantó un efímero beso en los labios.

—Nos vemos.

Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Caminando por el pasillo en dirección a su oficina estaba Kiba, que les observó entornando un poco los ojos. Naruto le tendió una mano amistosamente.

—Qué tal, amigo —le sonrió y Kiba correspondió el gesto.

—Vaya, es extraño encontrarte por aquí.

—Lo es —cortó Sasuke con expresión seria. Ambos hombres frente a él enarcaron una ceja, pero ninguno cedió a seguir conversando—Naruto ya se iba.

El rubio espabiló y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a Kiba, como despidiéndose, y luego se dirigió a Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

—Hasta luego, bastardo.

Ambos ejecutivos observaron cómo el ojiazul desaparecía por la profundidad del pasillo a toda velocidad. También se percataron de que al llegar a la parte de la recepción, Naruto esbozaba una sonrisa burlona hacia el lado izquierdo. _Se está metiendo con Karin_, pensó. Ese chico necesitaba seriamente unas clases de buena educación.

A su lado, escuchó un leve carraspeo.

—Bueno, ¿de casualidad recuerdas la última conversación telefónica que tuvimos?

—Sí.

—Pues tal parece que todo lo que te digo entra por una de tus orejas y sale por la otra, colega.

—Me la trae floja, Kiba.

—No me digas —replicó sarcástico, haciendo que a Sasuke le temblase un poco el párpado derecho—. Hombre, ¿qué parte de _sé cuidadoso_ no entiendes? Porque traer al chico al lugar del trabajo no parece ser cuidadoso en absoluto.

Le miró detenidamente y sin cambiar la expresión durante algunos segundos. No es como si él hubiese traído simplemente a Naruto, si no que él había encontrado sus propios medios para encontrarle en sus horas de labor. Sí, realmente no era él quien había sido completamente descuidado.

Se volteó elegantemente para volver a instalarse en su oficina, dispuesto a cortar el rollo con Kiba y seguir con lo suyo. Aún así, éste le acompañó hasta los interiores de la habitación.

—Al menos tiene claro que sí eres un bastardo de tomo y lomo.

—Ya va siendo hora de que pongas el culo en tu silla y te pongas a producir millones. Me está pillando jaqueca y apenas son las doce.

Sin embargo, Kiba pareció adoptar una expresión bastante sombría y Sasuke fijó sus ojos en la sonrisa que tenía Kiba. Era bastante extraña también. Se conocían de toda la vida, y si algo hacía que su amigo adoptara actitudes así de extrañas era porque de verdad estaba comenzando a sentirse molesto con el asunto. ¿Pero qué demonios iba a hacer él? Que no podía darle en el gusto a todos.

—¿Alguna vez has pisado mierda sin zapatos, Sasuke?

Enarcó una ceja, pensando que la pregunta era monumentalmente ridícula.

—No.

—Pues yo sí, colega, y es terrible. Durante años, hasta que por fin pude pisar toda la mierda que me rodea con mocasines. Realmente me ha costado llegar hasta aquí, Sasuke, y hablo enserio cuando digo que no quiero volver a lo mismo. No te digo que te deshagas del chico, que es un buen tipo, pero la discreción nunca está demás.

Mientras el castaño cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro pesaroso.

Quizás debía ser más considerado.

* * *

_Vaya lío_, se lamentó mentalmente mientras Sakura corría a saludarlo a través del campus.

La facultad de enfermería era bastante grande, y así y todo Sakura se las apañaba perfectamente para encontrarle sin siquiera echarle alguna llamada al móvil. Suspiró derrotado, no sabiendo qué hacer realmente cuando la chica llegase a su lado. Aunque por otro lado, un pensamiento cruel e irónico pasó por su mente: sentía que si saludaba a la chica en los labios estaría siéndole infiel a Sasuke, cuando en realidad la afectada de todo esto era la chica.

—Te has saltado la primera clase —le reprendió. Cuando estuvo más cerca le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo que Naruto respondió con una pose tensa.

—Me he dormido—mintió.

Cuando Sakura le miró escrutadoramente sintió un escalofrío que le caló los huesos al instante. Vaya, debió pensar antes que no estaba saliendo precisamente con una chica corriente, si no con Haruno Sakura, la chica con más sesos que jamás habría conocido. Bien, pues si la iba a cagar, lo haría monumentalmente, ¿no?

El entrecejo fruncido de la chica comenzó a asustarle y se preguntó qué sería lo que aquella cabeza rosada estaría calculando. Algo tembloroso, colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro desnudo de la chica, a lo que ésta simplemente respondió dándole un tirón y quitándoselo de encima. _Mierda, se ha cabreado. Lo sabe._

—¿Acaso me engañas, Naruto?

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Cómo rayos se había dado cuenta? ¡Había sido más que discreto! _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Antes de que el primer hipido delator saliera de su garganta, Sakura habló.

—¿Es esa tal Ino, verdad? Seguro la encuentras deseable, ¿no es así?

Sintió cómo el color de su piel volvía a su tono natural, luego de haber pasado por otro lo suficientemente fantasmal como para haber pasado por cadáver.

—¿Ah? No, lo has entendido mal— le dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo luego de haber estado a segundos de caer descubierto—. Ino está comprometida. Y es más vieja que yo, además. No podría fijarme en ella, sólo somos amigos.

Le pareció que aquella explicación había sonado como la miel a los oídos de su novia, porque enseguida relajó la expresión. Suspiró aliviado, al saber que las aguas se habían calmado un poco y sin necesidad de mentir tanto. Simplemente había negado el hecho de que Ino fuese su amante nada más.

Así y todo, la conciencia no dejaba de hundirlo entre remordimientos.

—Lo siento —escuchó murmurar apenas—, no sé cómo he pensado eso. Simplemente creo que has estado bastante raro… ya sabes. Solías preocuparte bastante de nosotros y de pasar tiempo juntos. Ahora simplemente no te haces el tiempo.

Como casi nunca hacia, Naruto se puso a pensar antes de decir cualquier idiotez. Si, era claro que ya no se daba el tiempo y que ya había perdido el interés en la relación. Realmente le dolía aceptarlo, ya que se trataba de Sakura y ella siempre había sido una buena amiga. Pensó en alguna forma de negarlo descaradamente, pero simplemente no pudo. Además de ser pésimo mintiendo, ella le conocía demasiado bien. Estaba jodido por todos lados.

—He tenido bastante trabajo —aquello no era mentira, por lo que no se sentía del todo mal con su conciencia—. Lo siento.

—Sí, bueno…—Sakura dejó de prestarle su completa atención y fijó su mirada detrás de él. Al girarse, prácticamente se quedó sin aliento—¡Eh, Sai!

Ojos negros, cabello negro, piel nívea, poca variedad de expresión. Apenas el tipo llegó a su lado, notó enseguida el terrorífico parecido que tenía éste con Sasuke, pero con muchísimo menos cuerpo. Escuálido, pensó.

—Naruto, éste es Sai—le presentó Sakura—, viene de la facultad de artes. Ha venido a retirar un par de encargos de la facultad y como estaba algo perdido le ayudé. —hizo una corta pausa para sonreírle al extraño chico—Sai, éste es Naruto, mi novio.

Sudó en frio cuando el chico le tendió la mano con una tétrica sonrisa. Torció un gesto y finalmente tomó la mano del otro y la sacudió.

—Uzumaki Naruto.

—Uchiha Sai.

Finalmente, el hipo que indicaba el estado de máximo nerviosismo de Naruto, estalló sin parar durante un par de horas.

* * *

—No.

Itachi simplemente parecía esmerarse en ser un tipo intimidante, pero la verdad es que esa era simplemente su naturaleza. Naturaleza que, por cierto, Sasuke conocía muy bien, y por muy cortante que hubiese sonado esa negativa, no dejaría de insistir.

—No conozco a nadie, y realmente no es necesario hacer un gran asunto sobre todo esto.

El moreno mayor simplemente se dedicó a alzar una de sus cejas elegantemente tras sus gafas.

—No.

Sasuke resopló, pensando en que el gran guión de su hermano sólo consistía en monosílabos negativos. Pensó en tomar la precipitada decisión de contarle sobre lo que pasaba con Naruto, pero no sabía realmente cómo se lo tomaría.

—¿Puedo saber por qué no te molestas en preguntarle a alguien de la oficina? —Itachi devolvió su mirada al informe que se hallaba leyendo antes de que Sasuke llegase a su oficina. Realmente parecía no prestarle mucha atención.

—Porque son molestas. —sí, esa era realmente su principal razón para no llevar a nadie. Quería darle algo más de peso a su respuesta para que Itachi por fin le tomase el peso a su situación, y tomando aire disimuladamente, habló: —No quiero que sientan que tendremos alguna especie de compromiso luego. No quiero que se preste para malos entendidos.

—No te vendría mal un compromiso de todas formas.

Sasuke toda su vida había tenido un perfecto control sobre sus impulsos, sobretodo el de "pensar antes de hablar", sin embargo, en esos momentos su boca reaccionó más rápido que su mente.

—Ya tengo uno.

Buscó mentalmente un lugar lo suficientemente duro como para agarrarlo con ambas manos y azotar su cabeza contra él hasta quedar inconsciente, pero no encontró nada. Profundamente arrepentido por haber abierto la boca (costumbre para nada Uchiha, por lo que culpó a Naruto y su mal hábito de bocazas), miró detenidamente a su hermano. Notó que había dejado el informe sobre la mesa y que se quitaba lentamente las gafas.

—¿Con quién?

No estaba muy seguro sobre si quedarse callado. Realmente no estaba acostumbrado a comportarse así, y le molestaba.

Bien, al fin y al cabo había metido la pata hasta el fondo, así que ya no había nada más que arriesgar. Quizá y después de todo, Itachi y su prometida dejarían de hacerle la vida a cuadros con eso de llevar pareja a la fiesta y podría estar en paz.

—Con Naruto.

* * *

Una vez hubo llegado a su casa, corrió escaleras arriba para entrar al baño y darse una buena ducha. El trabajo había sido extenuante y los pies le ardían por haber estado de pie por demasiadas horas. Recordó el rostro de desagrado cuando se acercó a atender a aquél hombre que identificó como Neji, tal cual recordaba la primera vez que le había visto. Pese a ello, las propinas habían sido lo suficientemente generosas como para no opacar su buen humor.

—¿Naruto? —escuchó a su padre desde afuera del baño. Ni siquiera le había saludado a entrar, por lo que se anudó una toalla a la cadera y salió de la ducha recién prendida— ¿Saldrás hoy?

Giró el picaporte y se encontró a su padre mirándole con desaprobación.

—Sí— respondió sonriéndole—Iré donde un amigo.

El rubio más grande empujó algo más la puerta y reparó en que Naruto había llevado uno de sus varoniles perfumes al baño y estaba preparando la rasuradora. Alzo ambas cejas y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto, como exigiendo una explicación.

—Simplemente quiero estar decente—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero Naruto debía enterarse de que Minato no era imbécil y que no se tragaría aquello tan fácil. Luego de observar escrutadoramente el cuarto de baño, miró de arriba abajo a su hijo y finalmente volvió a preguntar.

—¿Qué amigo?

Notó que a Naruto comenzaba a temblarle el labio ligeramente, gesto que reconocía como nervioso. Naruto estaba intentando mentir. Sin embargo, casi al cabo de un minuto, le escuchó suspirar con pesadez.

—Uchiha Sasuke papá, ¿lo conoces?

No pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de ese tan afamado empresario, mundialmente conocido para variar. Quiso preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo él con ese tipo de gente, pero recordó al instante con quiénes se relacionaba también su sobrina, así que lo dejó estar. Lo mejor sería sacarle información a Naruto poco a poco; no sería apropiado entrometerse de golpe.

—No llegues tarde.

Observó a su padre girar sobre sus talones y bajar la escalera sin mayor resolución, así que no perdió el tiempo y se introdujo a una rápida ducha que incluía un lavado de dientes, afeitarse y dejar su cabello con olores lo suficientemente apagados para que no opacasen al perfume que se pondría luego.

Luego de bastante rato como intruso en su clóset, logró encontrar uno de los pocos bóxers que le iban quedando sin agujeros. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la zona donde se encontraban sus atributos varoniles y movió un poco para comprobar la firmeza. Sonrió picaronamente al hacer el gesto.

—Toma esto, Uchiha—se dijo con gracia y volvió a mover de arriba hacia abajo sus atributos sobre la tela de algodón en un agarre firme. Dejó su acción luego de unos segundos, completamente sonrojado al pensar que si alguien le viese haciendo eso sería su fin.

Cuando estuvo por terminar de vestirse con unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa a cuadros rojos y blancos con los primeros tres botones abiertos, escuchó la bocina del ostentoso Alfa Romeo de Sasuke bajo su ventana.

Se colocó un par de zapatos deportivos y salió al encuentro de su "pareja", no sin antes lanzar una despedida a sus padres.

Sasuke le esperaba en el automóvil, con una sonrisa minúscula. Naruto comprendió que esa era su manera de coquetear, así que cuando estuvo cerca del automóvil le guiñó un ojo adoptó pose seductora.

—¿Qué tal, guapo?

El pelinegro al volante colocó los ojos en blanco y esperó a que Naruto subiese al auto para arrancar a su hogar.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Sí, señoras y señores, actualizo dos días después de haber publicado el capítulo 6! La explicación es bastante simple: **no podré actualizar de aquí a un mes** y quizá algo más, ya que empezaré con los exámenes de la universidad y no me podré dar el suficiente tiempo como para actualizar siquiera. Quiero agradecer a **nany-08** especialmente por todos esos reviews lindos que me ha mandado, y que han hecho posible, en parte, ésta actualización. También decir que éste capítulo va especialmente dedicado a ** Kikai Magyar** (Naru), que me ha apoyado un montón en todo y la quiero mucho.

El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual, si no le gusta, le ruego que desista de leer. En caso contrario, póngase unos lentes 3D porque empieza la acción 8D

Advertencias: Este fanfic es un AU, contiene YAOI y –quizás- LEMON.

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo sólo soy una humilde servidora que cumple sus fantasías con los personajes.

**Hit the road**

**Capítulo VII**

—Hoy conocí a un Uchiha— comentó Naruto luego de un rato—. Sai, ¿lo conoces?

El automóvil frenó cuando la luz amarilla cambió a roja. El conductor pasó los cambios dejándole en neutro para sacar los pies de los pedales.

—Es un idiota —respondió Sasuke con simpleza, mientras paseaba suavemente los dedos por el manubrio.

No contento con la respuesta del Uchiha, prosiguió: —¿Tiene algo que ver contigo?

La luz de la calle principal dio luz verde, y pasando los respectivos cambios, Sasuke aceleró.

—Por supuesto, dobe.

Arrugó el ceño, esperando a que Sasuke dijese algo más, sin embargo, el minuto que esperó para la contestación pasó en silencio.

—Eres un pésimo conversador. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —espeto Naruto con hastío y observó a través de la ventana cómo el pasaje iba teniendo una transición de urbano citadino a uno muy exclusivo. Estaba lleno de áreas verdes y casas que doblaban el tamaño de la suya propia.

No paraba de pensar en lo cómodo que se sentía junto a Sasuke a pesar de las peleas, que por cierto, no parecían ser serias. El Uchiha tenía un humor del demonio, eso no lo negaría nadie, pero a Naruto no se le hizo más que interesante. En el fondo lo que tenía era un humor lo suficientemente negro como caer mal, sin embargo, él era un entendido con esa clase de actitudes (él mismo solía adoptarla de vez en cuando como auto-defensa), por lo general cuando participaba de las carreras de atletismo de su campus, donde todo era válido para destrozar el autoestima del contrincante y poder alcanzar la meta.

Escuchó a su lado un leve carraspeo.

—No me has dicho qué es lo que estudias— comentó Sasuke, quizás ofendido por lo que le había dicho.

—Enfermería.

Arrugó el ceño, molesto, al sentir que al pelinegro se le escapaba una risa socarrona antes de aparcar en el estacionamiento privado del edificio.

—¿Y así me decías que no eras gay? Hay que tener pelotas para mentir así, usuratonkachi.

—No te burles.

Se bajó dando un portazo, a lo que Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina, como diciendo _una vez más y te quedas sin huevos_, por lo que, aún enojado, le mostró el dedo del corazón en un gesto soez.

Subieron por el ascensor, gratamente vacío. Se sintió algo intimidado al ver el nivel de lujo que tenía el simple transporte: espejos, aire acondicionado, acolchado en las paredes y olor a pino. Las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a un pequeño cubículo que daba paso enseguida a la puerta de entrada de Sasuke, en el piso doce.

—Quítate los zapatos—le ordenó.

Naruto hizo caso y se quitó los tenis con algo de dificultad, pues llevaba caña alta y le costaba un mundo sacar el pie.

Apenas abrió la puerta y se adentró, soltó un pequeño "guau" de la impresión. El piso era enorme. El suelo estaba hecho de madera, probablemente roble, al igual que todos los muebles dentro. Lo que más le impresionó fue el bar que Sasuke tenía junto a la cocina, con una cantidad de licores de todos los años y de todos los tipos que podría imaginar. No pensó que tenía problemas de alcohol, desde luego, ya que parecía ser que todas las botellas estabas casi intactas. _Deben ser un simple adorno,_ pensó.

Todo aquello le hizo pensar que ellos hacían una pareja bastante morganática.

—Puedes acomodarte en el sofá— ofreció Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia el fregadero y se lavaba las manos.

Aceptó el ofrecimiento, sentándose sobre el sofá. Sonrió gracioso al pensar que estar allí arrellanado esa similar a la sensación de poner el culo sobre una nube.

—Esto está jodidamente bien— dijo mientras se acomodaba satisfecho entre los almohadones.

Sasuke ignoró el comentario y abrió el mini bar, buscando algo para beber. Colocó su atención sobre un etiqueta negra, pero como un golpe, llegó la imagen de él mismo sufriendo una resaca insoportable por culpa del licor. Alejó los pensamientos de su mente cuando miró de reojo a Naruto, que estaba sobre el sofá mirándole con una sonrisa abierta. No tuvo mayores reparos en sacar el whisky de su lugar.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le ofreció mientras dejaba caer dos cubos de hielo a su vaso.

Naruto se sonrojó violentamente al recordar qué había pasado la última vez que él y Sasuke habían bebido. Alzó la cabeza inmediatamente y se removió inquieto en el sofá, dándose cuenta también de que el pelinegro también tenía un ligero tinte en sus mejillas.

—¿Lo recordaste, verdad?

—Sí— escuchó decir a Sasuke en un hilillo de voz. Seguramente estaba avergonzado—. ¿Cómo has llevado eso?

¿Que cómo lo había llevado? Pues bien, desde que había sucedido se había jalado la polla como endemoniado, con eso decía todo. Por supuesto que no se lo diría directamente, así que simplemente optó por la respuesta más corta.

Esperó a que Sasuke tomase asiento a su lado y aprovechó de acercarse a él, casi pegados. Le mostró una sonrisa bastante maliciosa.

—De maravilla.

Siendo presa de la actitud coqueta de Naruto, Sasuke lo miró con intensidad. Sí, él también lo había llevado bastante bien, lo suficiente como para sentirse excitado pensando en ello. Aún más sabiendo que el rubio, luego de haber pasado por un estado de shock, ahora simplemente parecía disfrutarlo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, intentando ocultar lo cautivado que se sentía con la actitud de Naruto.

—Por supuesto— el rubio aprovechó de poner una mano sobre la rodilla de Sasuke, sobándole sugestivamente—A estas alturas no me puedo quejar. Sobre todo cuando ya he visto tus tributos.

—A mí me hace algo de falta rememorar los tuyos— aunque estaba realmente avergonzado, no dejaría que el Uzumaki se regodeara haciéndole sentir como una colegiala.

Sonrió al lograr su cometido cuando el color carmesí sobre sus morros se acentuó. Llegó en ese entonces a la conclusión de que ambos, aunque pudiesen dar la imagen de ser varoniles y rudos, podían avergonzarse bastante fácil; lo que no quitaba, por supuesto, que al haber entrado en confianza ambos tomasen la decisión de volverse algo más atrevidos.

—Quizás debas rememorarlos, entonces — ronroneó el ojiazul, bastante cercano a su oreja.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —preguntó, utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no lanzársele encima.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó aún más y subió la mano que tenía sobre su rodilla hacia la parte interior de sus muslos, acariciándole con aún más vehemencia. Cerró los ojos, agitado, sintiendo cómo las placenteras caricias del rubio rozaban de vez en cuando su ingle.

—Avanzamos algo rápido, pero creo que estamos algo grandecitos como para tener que esperar más, ¿no? —Naruto se volteó hacia él con el cuerpo, quedándole encima a medias. Se aproximó aún más hacia su oreja y utilizó un tono lo suficientemente sensual como para que Sasuke diese una leve sacudida— Podemos darnos el gusto.

Naruto no supo de dónde había sacado la osadía para hacer y decir todo aquello, pero finalmente atribuyó todo a lo excitado que estaba. Besó la mejilla del pelinegro hasta la comisura de sus labios, formando un pequeño caminito hasta que terminó sobre éstos. Sin perder el tiempo y preso del acaloramiento, Sasuke tomó la nuca de su acompañante enredando su mano en los rubios cabellos y juntó sus bocas aún más, volviéndose un beso hambriento. Masajeó sus labios lenta e intensamente contra los del rubio y dejó que su lengua se adentrara en la calidez de su boca. Naruto se sentía más caliente que nunca, por lo que se dedicó a responder el beso con entusiasmo; envuelto en una nube de sugestión que hizo que de forma inconsciente la mano que estaba en el muslo se posicionara sobre la entrepierna de Sasuke.

Ahogó un gemido ante la oleada de placer que sintió recorrerle por completo.

Casi fuera de juicio y velado por el apasionamiento, se subió de lleno sobre el regazo del Uchiha. En menos de lo que esperaba, Sasuke se encontraba desprovisto de su corbata y su camisa estaba desabotonada al completo.

Recorrió la espalda del rubio en su totalidad un par de veces hasta llegar al borde inferior de la camiseta, que agarró y obligó a Naruto a levantar los brazos para arrancársela. Sin romper el beso, posó sus manos sobre el trasero del otro y le acercó más a sí, provocando un placentero roce de erecciones.

El rubio estaba al borde del colapso. A pesar del aire acondicionado en la sala, se sentía acaloradísimo, y sin poder contenerse mucho más, bajó la cremallera del pantalón de Sasuke y agarró su miembro sobre la tela del bóxer.

—Está duro— jadeó entre besos. Con una sonrisa ladeada, Sasuke pausó el masaje en las nalgas del rubio para deshacerse de sus pantalones y los de Naruto. Con un gesto provocador, agarró el pene del ojiazul entre sus dedos y notó cómo el bóxer de color naranja mostraba pequeñas manchas de líquido pre-seminal. Naruto gimió.

Conocedor de que no podría aguantar mucho más la calentura que llevaba encima, Naruto comenzó a recostar lentamente a Sasuke sobre el sofá. Se subió a horcajadas sobre él, y sin muchos miramientos le tomó de los elásticos del bóxer, obligándole a levantar las caderas para dar paso a una erección que parecía irreal. A pesar de que era un homosexual recién salido del clóset, debía admitir que el cuerpo de Sasuke era simplemente delicioso: torso marcado, piernas firmes y un glande de tamaño considerable. Sin creérselo, casi pareció relamerse.

Se acomodó lo suficientemente bien para tener una vista privilegiada antes de posicionar sus labios sobre el erguido pene frente a sí. Ahora, estando sobrio, le pareció una experiencia totalmente nueva y excitante, sobre todo cuando Sasuke soltó un jadeo al sentir el aliento tibio cercano a su piel. Lamió desde la base hasta la punta un par de veces, ensalivándole, para luego apretar los labios sobre la cabeza y deslizarse con suavidad hacia abajo. Chasqueó la lengua al tener la mayor cantidad posible de polla dentro de su boca y observó que Sasuke tenía la cara sudada y se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo.

Mientras succionaba glotonamente el miembro de Sasuke, comenzó a ocuparse de sí mismo, tomando con su mano libre su abandonado miembro y comenzó a masturbarse. El sonido de chupetón que hacía cada vez que succionaba parecía excitarlo más. Cuando estuvo casi a punto de correrse y con la verga bastante húmeda, decidió detener su tarea para fijarse en Sasuke.

El pelinegro soltó un bufido cuando sintió su carne expuesta al ambiente.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó provocador ante la mirada nublada que le dedicó su, ahora, amante.

Le observó asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí— dejó salir con la voz ronca de la excitación.

—¿Quieres follar? —sabía que quizá estaba jugando con fuego, pero sabía que el hablar con más atrevimiento aumentaba la estimulación.

Sasuke volvió a asentir, y antes de que pudiese decir cualquier otra cosa, Naruto volvió a tragarse su miembro como si se tratara de algo delicioso. Ahogó un gemido, mordiendo sus nudillos. A Naruto le fascinó ser él quien provocaba esas reacciones tan enardecedoras sobre el Uchiha.

Atreviéndose un poco más, acarició los testículos con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha se ayudaba a succionar el ensalivado miembro de su acompañante. Cuando ya supo que había estimulado lo suficiente, acercó uno de sus dedos hacia la entrada de su amante.

No alcanzó a llegar a cumplir su misión, dado que una fuerte patada en el hombro le obligó a alejarse inmediatamente de la zona. Se quedó ahí, sentado, adolorido y mirando a Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer, usuratonkachi? —cuestionó con el rostro enrojecido, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte por el creciente enojo al sentirse vulnerado.

—Follar —respondió como si tal fuera la cosa. No lograba comprender del todo qué era lo que sucedía.

—¿Tú? —Inquirió con voz seca — ¿Tú, follarme a mí?

Naruto aún no comprendía.

—Pues, sí.

Sasuke se incorporó y comenzó a subirse los bóxers negros. En su busca por el resto de su ropa, que estaba regada por todo el piso, encontró la ropa interior de Naruto y se la arrojó, dándole de lleno en la cara.

—Estás mal— le aclaró algo más calmado.

Y es que él había fantaseado constantemente con ser quien penetraba. Que Naruto le ofrecía con atrevimiento adentrarse en sus carnes y que le daría estocadas de placer hasta que él terminaría por correrse en el suelo –o en la pared o en las sábanas, dependiendo de la fantasía-. Pero que Naruto de un momento a otro viniese a ofrecerle el trato al revés, simplemente no dejaba de convencerle.

—No me digas que es por orgullo —le reprendió Uzumaki desde el sillón, aún desnudo.

—No es por eso— afirmó, completamente vestido. Tomó su olvidad vaso de whisky del suelo, con los hielos ya derretidos y bebió un sorbo. —Simplemente me ha tomado por sorpresa.

—Vale —no muy convencido por la respuesta mientras se colocaba la ropa—. Aún así, hay maneras más civilizadas de cortar el rollo, ¿sabes? Un toque en el hombro o un simple 'detente'; no era necesario hacerlo a lo bestia.

Sasuke sabía que había reaccionado algo brusco, pero su cerebro de lagarto –aquél que desarrollaba como "lucha o huye"- fue lo primero que le hizo reaccionar. Soltó una risa floja al recordar la expresión bobalicona de Naruto cuando le alejó, y sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por haber terminado con la escena, se acercó a él y le plantó un suave beso en la frente.

Naruto también soltó una risa, dejando su enojo de lado.

—Ahora resulta que eres un bastardo de los tiernos.

Sasuke borró todo rastro de sonrisa de su rostro. No le había molestado para nada lo que le había dicho el rubio, sin embargo, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago. La sonrisa de Naruto seguía estampada en su cara y sus ojos azules le miraban afectuosos. También sintió una mano del mismo sobre su mejilla, acariciando suavemente.

Intentando no fundir su cerebro pensando en cosas que eran demasiado para su cerebro matemático, bebió el último sorbo del líquido y dejó el vaso en el fregadero.

—Vamos a la cama.

El otro le siguió sin rechistar. Pasaron por un pasillo que contaba con un baño y una habitación para visitas (visitas que, por cierto, Sasuke no solía tener) hasta llegar a la del magnate. Era escasamente iluminada a pesar de su toque minimalista. Aún así, parecía ser la habitación de sueños de Naruto, que observó el imponente televisor con mini-componentes a ambos lados con una consola de última generación instalada y una cama King Size. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hasta la cama y se lanzó a ella de forma infantil.

—¡Es comodísima! —se regodeó un poco más sobre la colcha bajo la aguda mirada de Sasuke.

Se acercó con lentitud y se sentó sobre la cama con gesto abatido. Si se ponía a analizar lo que sentía por Naruto en ese instante, seguramente no sacaría nada bueno de ello. La constante mención de que el rubio tenía otra pareja aparte él le dejaba un extraño sabor en la boca. Quizás ese sentimiento tenía que ver algo con la posesividad, o quizás, con celos. Pero no le pediría a Naruto que acabase su relación con ella, ya que las cosas podrían complicarse y él estaría demostrando que sentía algo más que simple gusto por el rubio. Dejó escapar un suspiro pesaroso al pensar que varios años de universidad y post-grados no podrían hallar nunca una solución a su problema.

Naruto, testigo del abatimiento del pelinegro, se le acercó y le dio un abrazo por la espalda como gesto de cariño.

—¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar, teme? —le habló despacito, acariciándole el cabello con afecto.

Sasuke mostró una pequeña sonrisa que pretendía ser prepotente, pero Naruto no se lo tragó ni por un segundo.

—¿Quién es el bastardo tierno ahora, eh?

El rubio sólo se limitó a sonreír y arrullarle entre sus brazos. Uchiha, vencido por el cansancio y las constantes caricias, se dejó caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, dejando su cabeza sobre el regazo contrario. Se sentía bastante cálido.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto se sintió completamente enternecido. El hecho de que Uchiha Sasuke estuviese acurrucado, con gesto apacible y aceptando de buenas primeras que él le tocara le parecía algo fuera de ese mundo. Podía ser un estirado, altanero y arrogante, pero al parecer con él también resultaba ser un tipo que, si bien se esforzaba por ocultarlo, podía llegar a ser realmente conmovedor.

Estuvieron así prácticamente una hora, con Naruto observándole con suavidad y enredando sus dedos en el cabello sedoso, mientras que Sasuke simplemente se dedicaba a respirar con gesto de paz y los ojos cerrados. Quizás, durante su vida, el bastardo había sufrido una severa falta de mimos que él mismo se descubrió pensando que le podía brindar.

Cuando comenzado a acalambrársele las piernas le pidió a Sasuke lo más silenciosamente posible que se acomodara dentro de la cama, acción que realizo con ayuda de Naruto a causa de lo adormilado que estaba. Una vez se hubo acostado, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y se adentró entre las cobijas para abrazar al moreno por la espalda.

Esa noche, su último pensamiento fue sobre que quizás llegaría a querer a Sasuke de una forma en la que jamás había querido a nadie.

* * *

_Son of a bitch._

Ya ni siquiera le importaba si estaba en Japón, en California o donde demonios fuera, pero insultaría hasta quedarse sin repertorio. Eran las seis de la madrugada cuando tuvo unas intensas ganas de ir al baño, y al pasar por sus pantalones, su móvil cayó al suelo mostrando al menos veinte llamadas perdidas de su madre; lo cual significaba que si no le castraban, estarían muy cerca de hacerlo.

Se alzó con afección sobre la cama de Sasuke y comenzó a zarandearlo con violencia, a lo cual respondió con un manotazo destartalado.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, zopenco? —pregunto con malas pulgas, y mirándole con expresión soñolienta.

—¡Que me van a colgar de las amígdalas como no llegue a mi casa en este preciso instante! —exclamó mientras se colocaba los calcetines a saltitos. El gesto urgido en su cara hizo que se lo tomara enserio y se levantó en un santiamén.

En menos de dos minutos, ambos se encontraban completamente vestidos, pero con un aire desaliñado que les hacía ver como si hubiesen pasado la noche durmiendo en una banca de parque.

Haciendo gala de sus entrenamientos en el club de atletismo, Naruto corrió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el automóvil de Sasuke, desplazando de un guantazo todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. _Bien_, se dijo, _no entres en pánico, no entres en pánico, no entres en…_

—¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás ahí como idiota?

Ni siquiera se molestó en responder, pero entró enseguida.

Sasuke aceleró lo más que pudo y salieron a las calles, prácticamente vacías a esa hora. Le tomó un par de minutos maquinar una ruta rápida, y viajando a 150 km/h, llegaron a la casa de Naruto en veinticinco minutos.

—Bien, llámame si sales vivo de ésta— le dijo Sasuke, mientras presionaba el botón de luces intermitentes.

Naruto asintió y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios antes de salir del automóvil. Apenas se volteó hacia la puerta, se encontró con la figura imponente de Minato, que le miraba con una cara de mala leche que se cagaba y un cabreo que expulsaba por los poros. Y justo detrás de él, estaba Deidara, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y ambos brazos cruzados.

En ese momento llegó a la conclusión de que no sólo estaba fregado por pasar la noche fuera sin avisar, si no porque de alguna manera también había fregado algo en el matrimonio de su prima.


	8. Chapter 8

Las súplicas, las excusas, el dolor y el engaño; todo en las notas finales.

Capítulo dedicado **a todas ustedes** por su paciencia e incondicionalidad. Muchas, muchísimas gracias.

Advertencias: Este fanfic es un AU, contiene YAOI y –quizás- LEMON.

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo sólo soy una humilde servidora que cumple sus fantasías con los personajes.

* * *

**Hit the road**

**Capítulo VIII  
**

* * *

Naruto apoyó la frente sudada sobre el manubrio del automóvil y se golpeó un par de veces, causándose un mareo que le dejó inoperante durante un par de minutos. Aparcado en una calle cualquiera, muy deshabitada, sintiéndose como un imbécil que no sabía cagarla en pequeño; no, debía ir y arrasar con astucia para causar daños irreparables.

La mañana había sido abrumadora y confusa. No sabía cómo explicarse realmente; él no era un mal tipo. Deseaba la paz mundial, la armonía y las buenas relaciones. Pero no siendo consecuente con eso, iba a hundir a Sasuke con él, en el maldito agujero de gusano que él mismo había creado luego de haber aceptado ir a esa cena, salir con el bastardo, besarlo y admitir que tenía sentimientos hacia él. Todo habría estado bien, los negocios del Uchiha no se verían en peligro si no pasaba más. La cosa es, que debía aclararlo, porque si no las cosas no pintaban para cuento de hadas.

Y con lo bien que le había aclarado el panorama su ahora ya no tan adorada prima, tuvo que hacerse cargo de algunas decisiones.

—_¿Y bien?_

_Naruto no estaba muy seguro sobre si debía apartar la silla o no, pero al ver la expresión enfadada de su padre, se sentó menos de un santiamén. Deidara tenía la mirada fija en él desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, atravesando su espalda en un aparente estado de ira hirviente._

—_Lo siento —carraspeó—. Mi móvil estaba en silencio y…_

—_¿Por qué estaba en silencio, en un principio? Tú no sueles ponerle en ese perfil —mierda, su padre era casi ridículamente suspicaz—, y no sueles ser de los que se quedan en casas ajenas. Llevas siendo amigo de Gaara por años y aún así jamás has pasado una noche allá— Minato se cruzó de piernas y brazos a la vez y enseguida supo que vendría la pregunta incómoda—. ¿En qué andabas realmente, Naruto?_

_El recién nombrado tragó pesado y le envió una mirada de soslayo a su prima, que seguía de pie y sin cambiar de expresión. _Bien, no veo ánimos de apoyo por allí.

—_En realidad…—escuchó los dedos del hombre tamborilear contra la mesa, presionándole. Suspiró, pensando en que era mejor hablar de una buena vez, después de todo, su padre era un tipo intuitivo a morir. No le engañaría con facilidad— Sasuke y yo nos llevamos bastante bien._

_Escuchó a Deidara toser desde atrás._

—_Tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti— su tono de voz era extraño. Naruto lo corroboró cuando intercambió miradas con su prima y le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. —Volveré a recostarme. Espero que apenas terminen de hablar hagan lo mismo._

_Su padre sospechaba. Menudo cabrón intuitivo._

_Los pasos de su progenitor murieron cuando llegó al segundo piso, y segundos después otros pasos más delicados atravesaron la cocina._

—_Ya va siendo hora de que me expliques de qué demonios se trata todo esto — la silla de madera rechinó contra la loza cuando le vio dejarse caer— Así que con Sasuke, ¿eh, Naruto?_

—_¿Y a ti quién demonios te llamó, de todos modos? —gruñó Naruto, exhausto —. No es como si tuvieras algo que ver._

—_Te equivocas medio a medio. ¿No te das cuenta de que, por una vez en mi vida, me casaré? Quiero la atención para Itachi y para mí, no para el reciente hermano homosexual del novio y su novio americano, que para más, es mi primo— se inclinó sobre él con veracidad. Naruto juntó sus cejas. —Además, ¿no se supone que tienes novia?_

—_¿Y por qué demonios iría yo como pareja de Sasuke? —gruñó, no queriendo explicar lo de Sakura. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal con respecto a ella, pero también tenía en cuenta de que una mujer cabreada podía hacer hasta lo imposible por fregárselo de la manera que fuera. Y no quería llevar a Sasuke consigo al inmenso hoyo que le esperaba luego de terminar._

_Deidara alzó ambas cejas con incredulidad._

—_Porque eso fue lo que él mismo fue a pedirle a Itachi, so tarugo. No quiere ir con nadie si no es contigo._

_Naruto escupió el pedazo de pan duro que se había metido a la boca y miró a su prima como si de la nada un alienígena hubiese brotado a un lado de su cabeza. Tenía que estar bromeando._

—_No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo_

—_No es pasarme de lista, y no me trates así, pelmazo —aclaró de mal genio—. Las cosas van así: los empresarios son homofóbicos. Sasuke es empresario. Harás que lo hundan si te apareces con él como si nada el día del matrimonio. Y tú, claramente, no quieres eso ¿verdad?_

_Ah, listilla..._

—_No, por supuesto que no, pero... ¡no sabía que eso había ocurrido, yo...!_

—_Ya está— se levantó del asiento, dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca—. Arregla los problemas con tu novio y no me causes más problemas._

Así más o menos iba la cosa. Deidara había pasado de ser una simple mujer a la que le tenía mucho cariño a ser una arpía desalmada que primero promovía su conquista y luego les quitaba el premio. Maldita incongruente; por eso quizás había llegado Sasuke a su vida. Las mujeres eran la mar de complicadas y macabras.

* * *

Hacía más o menos (le gustaba utilizar la expresión _más o menos_ para demostrar desinterés, pero lo que en verdad quería decir era _exactamente_) tres días en los que él no había sabido absolutamente nada acerca del rubio. No se estaba comportando como un paranoico, para nada, pero estaba casi seguro de que Naruto estaba enojado con él- no dejaría de comer por eso, pero se sentía inquieto de todas formas. Y es que, a pesar de todo, el muy bastardo mantenía el teléfono móvil apagado o simplemente no lo contestaba, y él no había llegado a donde estaba por no tener sentido común: le estaba evitando.

El único rastro del más joven que tenía era un simple mensaje de texto: "No me llames esta semana, estaré en los finales". Y nada más.

Casi parecía que después de aquella noche todo había quedado como antes.

Nada dispuesto a calentarse la cabeza y pensar en cómo carajo entender al rubio del demonio, se dedicó a cerrar algunos cabos sueltos en virtud de su empresa y pagar algunas cuentas. Casi parecía no tener sentido seguir trabajando, después de todo, ya tenía su vida asegurada. Había calculado que, si vivía más o menos hasta los noventa años, podría seguir teniendo la misma vida que tenía ahora si se retiraba, digamos, a los treinta.

Quizás podría hacerle un regalo a Naruto. Ese viejo trasto que le vio conducir tenía toda la pinta de que le dejaría varado en plena carretera cualquiera de esos días.

Agitó un poco la cabeza. Rubio de los cojones, debía dejar de pensar en él. Fuese cual fuese la razón del rubio para comportarse como un imbécil, no era culpa suya.

—¿Sasuke? —Kiba asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta y sonrió al verle sentado con la cara entre las manos. —Te ves fatal, compañero.

El pelinegro alzó sus ojos.

—No estoy de ánimo

—Nunca lo estás, vieja putilla—se carcajeó su amigo y se acercó a palmearle la espalda en gesto de camaradería—. A puesto a que mueres por tomarte un café conmigo y echar unas buenas risas. Esa cara de muerto viviente que traes es peor que las usuales.

El Uchiha resopló. Era tan evidente que Naruto estaría en el café.

No había cruzado la calle porque de alguna forma sus sistemas de defensa incorporados le avisaban con alarmas de todos los colores que se sentiría demasiado decepcionado si hubiese resuelto ir y Naruto le hubiese ignorado. Él no era ningún idiota; sabía a la perfección que había un pequeño rinconcito dentro de su cuerpo que moriría de la pena si veía a esos ojos azules mirarle con indiferencia.

Malditos sentimientos, desde luego se había estado manejando bastante bien sin ellos.

—Bien, pero sólo un momento. Necesito finiquitar un montón de porquería.

El castaño de mostró una blanca sonrisa y esperó a que terminase de escribir un par de cosas antes de salir.

—He estado arreglando un par de asuntos con ese tipo extraño que trabaja junto a Orochimaru— comentó Kiba mientras presionaba el botón de bajada del ascensor—. Ese payaso me provoca escalofríos. Podría jurar que se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando me incliné para atarme las agujetas.

—Es muy posible que lo haya hecho—entró al ascensor, distraído—. Orochimaru trabaja con gente rara.

—Si yo fuera tú, me esforzaría en absorber su empresa antes de que empiece con sus movidas fraudulentas. Podría terminar por usar tu escritorio como su inodoro personal.

El ruido de la calle les llegó de golpe, habiendo un embotellamiento enorme alrededor de toda la avenida. No esperaron la luz roja para llegar a la esquina de enfrente, puesto que los autos no se movían ni dos centímetros.

Apenas su compañero abrió la puerta del café, pudo distinguir un cabello rubio y puntiagudo en lo alto de una estantería llena de granos de café. Su... bueno, _pareja_, se encontraba bajando algunos cajones para comenzar a servir. Se sentó en la mesa que ellos habían adoptado y esperó a que el rubio fuese a atenderlos, cosa que por algún motivo que él no llegó a entender, no sucedió.

Ino se acercó a su mesa con una sonrisa y les plantó a cada uno un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué desean servirse hoy, caballeros? —apoyó una mano en el hombro de Kiba y éste le devolvió una sonrisa bobalicona. Sasuke simplemente enarcó una ceja.

—Siempre sabes lo que quiero, nena.

—¿Y Naruto? —preguntó, rompiendo con el aura de romanticismo que empezaba a oler. Y por todos los cielos, cómo adiaba cuando eso pasaba.

—Ha pedido que le mantengan en la bodega. Está en sus exámenes y a veces se encierra a leer ahí sin que Iruka se entere. Puede llegar a tener muy mal genio cuando se da cuenta de que no estamos trabajando.

Volvió a pillar al rubio cargando más cajas desde la estantería y llevándolas hacia la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del local. Ni siquiera se había dignado a sacar la mirada de donde estaba trabajando. Tuvo un ligero encogimiento de estómago: quizás no le echaba de menos. Quizás había sido demasiado cretino con él, quizás esperaba algo más. Mierda, ¿por qué no se acercaba?

Kiba hizo el pedido tan amorosamente como pudo y miró a su novia partir. Meloso, casi diabético.

—Me das asco.

—Que tu furcia no te mire ni con señales de humo no es mi culpa.

—No es así. Está ocupado.

Kiba rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de levantarse y caminar en círculos por todo el boliche. Quería ir donde el rubio, golpearle, exigirle deliberadamente que a un Uchiha no-se-le-ignora y luego le preguntaría de qué demonios iba con todo ese cuento de que le gustaba y luego le trataba como si nada. No, él no estaba para el cachondeo de nadie. Ese Uzumaki se iba a enterar...

Se levantó de un trompicón de la silla, dispuesto a decirle cuatro cosas.

—¿Qué demonios de pasa? — Kiba le miró con los ojos entornados desde la mesa, sintiéndose abandonado.

—Dame un momento.

—Báh, como quieras.

Caminó directo hacia la estantería, pasando de Ino, que llevaba las babidas calientes y los emparedados listos. Apoyó las manos sobre el mesón, llamando la atención de Naruto sobre la escalera.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —gruñó desde la estantería. _¿Mi problema? ¿__**Mi**__ problema?_

—Yo debería preguntar eso. Me has estado evitando.

El otro se balanceó levemente sobre la banca en la que se encontraba y saltó de ella con una caja en sus brazos. Ignorando la acusación, dejó la caja sobre el mesón y le miró tan fríamente que a Sasuke se le había puesto la piel de gallina -que por cierto, diría que era a causa del frío si alguien le preguntaba-.

—No sé de qué hablas—le dijo, y entonces Sasuke sintió sus orejas enrojecer y un sentimiento de opresión se cerró en torno a su pecho. Estaba comenzando a cabrearse—. Debo trabajar, hablamos luego, ¿sí?

—No, hablaremos ahora.

Eso era lo que temía. Maldito Kiba y su estúpido poder de convencimiento, si se hubiese quedado en el edificio habría evitado la mirada fría del americano. Sí, demonios, se sentía dañado.

Escuchó el suspiro de Naruto cerca de su cara y le miró con ojos desenfocados, no sabiendo qué hacer.

—Me pasaré por tu casa a la noche, Sasuke. Ahí puedes decirme todo lo que me tengas que decir.

¿Lo que él tenía que decir? Mierda, las relaciones eran tan complicadas. El rubio le evitaba y él debía darse por aludido, ¡menuda desfachatez!

Cuando espabiló lo suficiente como para recriminarle, el rubio ya no estaba, y la caja tampoco.

Se volteó y vio a su compañero que trabajo, que parecía haberse terminado el café y llevaba la mitad de su emparedado. Caminó hacia su mesa, ausente, sin saber qué debería esperar aquella noche de un rubio cabreado y él sin tener luces de por qué.

* * *

Estaba oficialmente cansado de todo. Sus músculos se encontraban agarrotados de tanto subir y bajar cajas de café -si el olor de éste antes le agradaba, ahora simplemente le causaba unas arcadas que hacía que le saltaran las lágrimas-, y su cerebro pedía a gritos una pastilla para el dolor, pues en sus descansos leía los libros de estudio para los finales antes de entrar a las vacaciones de verano.

Ah, y además estaba el _considerado_ de Sasuke.

Él había sido realmente comedido con el moreno: no había dicho nada a nadie sobre lo que tenían, ni siquiera a Sakura; y sólo porque Sasuke le había pedido expresamente que no lo hiciera. "_Tú y yo sabemos de lo que puede hacer una mujer despechada_", le había dicho para que mantuviera el silencio. La verdad era que no lo sabía, pero lo sospechaba y sabía por qué el Uchiha se preocupaba tanto. Él, que había tenido el respeto por lo que tenían, y el maldito no se había tomado la molestia siquiera la molestia de preguntarle si quería ir con él a la famosísima boda. Nada. Ni las sospechas.

Reuniendo coraje, o enojo, tocó la puerta de Sasuke. A ese punto, la verdad es que se iba a pasar por culo si la puerta era de roble, diamantes o lo que fuere. Eso no iba a impedir que la echara abajo si el Uchiha condenado no abría luego.

Revisó qué tal iba en el espejo junto a la entrada de descanso, y se dio cuenta de que si el otro tipo no caía enamorado hasta los pies de él, era porque simplemente era un asexuado. Los vaqueros gastados, una camiseta verde botella de mangas cortas y zapatos y cinturón negro. Claro, de todas formas, si iba a ir de casería, debía ir como correspondía, fuese en el mal o el buen sentido de la palabra.

El movimiento de la perilla le hizo ponerse alerta de un salto, y puso su mejor cara de mala hostia para que el otro se preparase para la bronca de su vida.

Y ahí estaba Sasuke, arrebatador, con su cara de no le temo al mundo y con aspecto desaliñado.

—Pasa. Recuerda quitarte los zapatos.

Naruto se apresuró a hacerlo y entró al apartamento con gesto altanero. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que el pelinegro alzaba una ceja lentamente.

—Buenas noches para ti también, so payaso. —A diferencia de muchas otras veces, la voz de Sasuke sonaba realmente molesta.

Báh, engreído.

—Noches, porque no te deseo nada de buenas—aclaró Naruto fastidiado, acomodándose en el descanso de la pequeñísima escalera que daba a la cocina.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, imbécil? Si crees que por estar estresado vas a tener ese comportamiento conmigo, te informo que...

—¡¿Es que ni siquiera te enteras?!—bramó, harto—¡¿Tan terriblemente arrogante eres para no darte cuenta de nada?! ¡Yo, el muy idiota, cubriéndote el culo y tú vas y te cagas en todo el supuesto acuerdo, cabrón!

Un momento.

Fue como si hubiese presionado un botón del control remoto de Naruto, porque de repente sus soeces se escuchaban lejanas. Su cerebro había comenzado a hacer un recorrido en el _historial de acuerdos_ que alguna vez habría hecho con el rubio, pero no encontró nada lamentable o grave. ¿Qué demonios le había molestado tanto?

—No lo pillo.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo pillas!

Que no se dijese que no había intentado entender. Pero el nivel de insultos y enojo se volvió realmente contagioso y no se negó el placer de acercarse al rubio sentado y ponerle un pie en el hombro con fuerza, indicándole que si no dejaba de gritar tonterías le azotaría contra la pared. Naruto, que no se dio por aludido, apartó su pie de un manotazo y se levantó con claras intenciones de imponerse, quedando unos centímetros más alto que él. No se sintió para nada intimidado, ni aunque sus cejas rubias se juntasen en medio de su frente, ni aunque ese gesto fuese el que adoptaba un animal antes de atacar a su presa, ni aunque los ojos azules adoptasen un matiz ligeramente anaranjado.

No, estaba perfectamente.

—Así que has ido a hablar con Itachi, ¿no? Le has dicho que querías ir conmigo—su voz sonaba ronca de la ira contenida. Sasuke escuchaba la respiración irregular de su compañero sobre su nariz—¿Qué te parece, Sasuke?

Oh, _ese_ acuerdo.

—Uh...

—¿Es es todo?— sentía al otro demasiado cerca, tanto que no podía pensar. Vaya, se le había pasado ese detalle. Se estaba volviendo idiota. —¿Crees que eres la única persona sobre el planeta? Podrías haberme preguntado si quería.

¡Ahí estaba!

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó, intentando lucir todo lo compuesto que podía. No se dejaría amedrentar—¿Acaso te avergüenza?

—¿Avergonzarme? —Naruto jaló un poco de su cabello, no llegando a ser doloroso, y alzó un par de centímetros la cabeza para mirarse de frente y muy fijo.—No, no me avergüenza. Me has hecho ocultarlo, de hecho. Podría haber dejado a mi novia y salir contigo en tranquilidad, ¿no crees?

Sí, ahora le pillaba la lógica, aunque algo difusa. Mierda, con Naruto ahí, hablándole ronco prácticamente encima de los labios, con los cuerpos tan cerca y con ese derroche innecesario de masculinidad de parte del otro; era imposible. Es más, se sintió incómodo cuando comenzó a empalmarse enserio.

A la mierda el orgullo.

—Lo siento— murmuró apenas. Naruto se acercó un poco más.

—Lo que quiero no son disculpas.

El tono seguía ronco pero ya no parecía estar cabreado, o no tanto como antes. Quizás, aunque no era lo que quería, había servido.

Pasó sus brazos inconscientemente alrededor de los hombros del rubio y se mantuvo sujeto tras su cuello. Pudo sentir las manos de Naruto bajar por su pecho, de donde le mantenía agarrado, y con una caricia de manos calientes llegó hasta su cintura y le estrechó. El miembro abultado tomó contacto con el suyo propio, también lo suficientemente despierto como para que el otro supiese que le excitaba cuando estaba enojado.

—Hablaré con ella—Naruto se inclinó a besar su cuello, olvidando su enojo a medias. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno cuando la boca húmeda de situó en el hueco detrás de su oreja y dejó escapar un suspiro. Así no había quién se concentrara en pelear. —Mañana mismo se terminará todo.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que le tiraría de los cojones hasta que desistiera, sin embargo su boca no respondió. Naruto había acercado una de sus manos a su trasero y lo acarició con vehemencia, haciendo que el roce se volviese más necesitado.

—Bien.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo. Lo supo cuando, de un momento a otro, hizo gala de su fuerza y le levantó del suelo, tomándole de los muslos, obligándole a enrollarse sobre sus caderas. Utilizando lo poco que le quedaba del sentido de la orientación, supo que Naruto se dirigía a paso raudo hacia su habitación.

* * *

A ver, que mis excusas son más largas que el fanfic en sí xD lamento de corazón no haber podido actualizar antes, pero entre que se me borró la mitad del capítulo, volver a reescribirlo, trabajar con parientes de fallecidos, la universidad, el noviazgo, la falta de inspiración y todo eso junto. Ya ven. Pero les agradezco un montón que hayan sido tan presenten. Hasta hace poco me seguían llegando sus reviews y eso me vuelve loquilla de alegría.

Lo otro es, que ya saben lo que viene al capítulo que sigue, finalmente -chillidos-confeti-. Mientras tanto no sale el otro, que lo tendré para el mes que viene, aprovecho de medio promocionar el nuevo fic que he subido, **Akuma no Umi**. Es un poco más complicado, tiene una trama más larga y es un poco oscuro, nada que ver con éste. Quiero tratar el tema del sexo, que en esa trama sí es importante -acá no tanto, por eso es que ha habido tanta demora con el lemon-, porque quiero mostrar a un Sasuke más ambiguo y manupulador, y a un Naruto noble, manupulado y muy cabreado.

Bueno guapas, me apresuro a responder los reviews por interno, y a quienes dejan anónimo, de todas formas les agradezco un montón el apoyo por aquí y nos vemos al próximo.


End file.
